Kiss With A Fist
by RavenFaery
Summary: The new Diva at RAW will do anything to put her past behind her, but when John Cena starts to fall for her will she risk letting down her defences, and learning to love and be loved when all she's ever known is violence?
1. Rough as Guts

Chapter one; rough as guts and rearing to go

Disclaimer: I dont own the WWE, as much as I wish I did, Vince McMahan does, and I dont own any of the Super Stars or Diva's, I only own Leslie Taylor and Missy.

Leslie Taylor was the newest diva on WWE Raw. She was also the first ever Australian to be recruited, but seeing what diversity Drew McIntyre and Shamus had brought to the show, not to mention an increase in viewing rates recently, Vince McMahan was interested in continuing to make his company multicultural, and adding a sassy 'rough as guts' aussi gal to the diva's locker room seemed like a good move. Even he had to admit that the women's section had turned into eye candy and Barbie dolls and shitty storylines with the loss of Mickie James, Melina and Beth phoenix. However Vince didn't quite know just how much sass this girl had to give.

As she sat listening to him extol the virtues of his company, she watched him, hoping her contemptuous smirk was misconstrued as a polite smile. Vince started down a conversational path in exactly the same tone, but the ever vigilant Leslie saw a flicker of wariness in his eyes and instantly became more interested in whatever he was about to say.

Smiling now, Vince, trying to instil some confidence into his voice began his request

'I ask, as this business has a particular standard to maintain, that you dress particularly feminie whenever you're at the show or are attending any business related event' he ended smoothly.

Vince was worried at how intimidating this diva was there, was nothing particularly physically intimidating compared to divas or superstars he'd dealt with in the past yet she had some kind of confidence and coldness that made him suspect, she would, without issue, leap across the desk and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Listening to his out dated request, Leslie struggled to keep the smile on her face. Of course she would dress feminie, for god's sake, she always did except when working out, at that very moment she was wearing 4 inch heels with a pretty metallic green but professional dress on. Trying to maintain her cool, she had to do everything she could not to snap at this upstart, sexist tosser.

Glancing over at her manager or handler as Leslie thought more affectionately of her, Missy, a short squat, trainer and former kick boxing legend, she knew that Missy was no doubt feeling what she was feeling. Missy, sensing her soon to be ex-protégé gaze on her, glanced over at Leslie and looked at her, trying to steady what she knew was mostly likely burning away inside her, but also recognizing that soon she wouldn't be there to rule in Jo's anger and constant need to defend the chip on her shoulder.

'Ok so sign here, and here please Miss Taylor, and you Missy sign here, relinquishing your rights to any future success or earnings of Miss Taylor's' Vince's booming voice broke through her reverie. She leant forward and quickly scanned the document with her solicitor.

'It all seems to be in order' he muttered into her ear.

'Ok then, pass me a pen and I'll sign her soul away' Missy glanced over at her friend and winked, knowing as much as she would miss her, that this was the right place for the feisty brunette to be.

Leslie was becoming unexpectedly emotional at this clinical farewell. She knew she owed everything about her to the tough trainer since she'd taken her off the streets at sixteen and trained her to be the champion she wanted to be, but at the time had no idea how to achieve it.

'Ok' Vince's lead solicitor stood up 'Leslie, you are now a WWE Raw Diva, your contract is for a year and a half, if you do not impress Vince and the board sufficiently or gain a championship belt during that time, your contract will be terminated. Do you understand?' he questioned.

'Completely', the intimidating Australian woman replied, also standing 'however I'm sure we won't have to worry about that' sending a killer smile at the men lining the other side of the conference desk. I'll see you on Monday then I suppose Vince?

'Yes, enjoy your rest time before it all begins Leslie, I'll see to it your outfits are all in good order and send you the scripts and storyline's you may need, oh and your trademarks that we've given you so far is, rough as guts, nice and simple, do you have any problem with that Leslie?'

'Not at all, thank you Vince, gentlemen, good day'.

Now outside of the room, the ex-trainer and the newly signed diva walked towards the elevator, both fighting off strong waves of emotion. As soon as they got into the empty elevator and the doors binged shut, Missy pulled the emergency stop, pushed Leslie up against the wall and covered her mouth with hers. Shocked by this but returning her kiss all the same, they eventually just folded into each other's arms.

'I'll miss you Missy, thank you so much for what you've done for me'

'You better miss me!' the short women said, playfully cuffing her over the head 'nah you were always great, you always had talent and determination, I simply taught you how to channel it. You're going to knock the world's socks off when you debut on Monday.'

Touched, Leslie pulled her into a hug

'Now' Missy pulled herself away and shook herself, no point in getting all sentimental now, 'you better kick some arse, no going all wimpy on this show, or I'll come back and kick your arse myself, remember your not just a wrestler, but a boxer, a kick boxer, a street fighter and a talented ti kwon do artist. And you're a woman, which makes you even **stronger**.'

End chapter one.


	2. The Devil is the fool

**Chapter two; the devil is the fool's friend.**

**John starts to feature in this chapter, so for all you die hard Cena fans, you'll be happy.**

**Even if you hate this story please, please, please review even if it's to tell me you think I should never lay a pen to paper again or fingers to key board...**

**Love, peace & karma :]**

* * *

As Leslie walked around the arena, she was struck at how lucky she was to come from the life she had lead in Sydney to being a champion fighter and from there to being signed onto Raw. She circled the ring, slowly climbing into it and went and stood in the centre and twirled slowly, taking in the huge arena and thousands upon thousands of seats, which in just over an hour would be full of spectators waiting to watch them and her compete. Smiling to herself, she climbed out of the ring and danced up the ramp, unaware that any one was watching her in a vulnerable, emotional moment.

-45 minutes later-

An announcement went out over the speaker system, asking all superstars and divas head to the main conference room where they would be addressed by Stephanie and Vince McMahan. Walking towards it, Leslie soon lost herself in watching and identifying all the people she had watched fight for the past 2 years. For the most part they were all there, with the exception of a few greats who were currently 'injured' or had their careers in question Triple H, Undertaker, Melina, Mickie, Shawn and Jeff Hardy.

But the rest, Randy Orton, Kofi, Shamus, Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhodes, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger Miz, John Cena, Edge, Christian, John Morrison, all the women, Layla, Michelle, Maryse, Alicia Fox, Natalie Hart, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim etc. They looked at her too, quickly identifying her as the new Diva. She was used to people looking at her, she was 5'10 and wore heels constantly and she was incredibly pale, owing to her Irish, Scottish heritage and long chocolate locks half way down her back with heavy bangs hooding her excellently, but heavily made up eye's, she'd payed for her kick boxing lessons and equipment by doing make up professionally. She took a seat in the second row nearest the door so she had an easier time watching a person then it was for them watching her.

* * *

-John's POV-

John saw the girl he'd been watching earlier in the ring, sitting by herself as he filed past her into the room; he went and sat with John Morrison and Edge and a few others in the third row of chairs in the middle of the arc so he could watch her out of the corner of his eye. He wondered why she was sitting by herself she was pretty and everyone at WWE normally made an effort to welcome new faces, his internal query was answered when he watched someone go to sit near her; she looked up, her eyes instantly connecting with the person, her face did not change but something in her eyes made him think that if she looked at him like that, even he, the Champ would think twice before sitting near her.

Intrigued, he smiled as he watched the person stumble away; she was also amused, allowing a smirk to curve up her dark red lips. His attention was called away as Vince and Stephanie walked into the room, they began their usual speech, giving everyone the rundown of the show for tonight, before getting everyone's attention and introducing the new girl.

'Leslie, would you mind telling us a little about yourself?' Vince enquired.

Strange, John registered that this girl even seemed to intimidate Vince himself, though he tried to hide it.

Standing up, the girl swept her gaze across the entire room. John felt the hairs on his arms stand up as his arms as her hazel green eyes locked onto his blue eyes.

'Hi, I'm Leslie Taylor I'm from Australia, umm I've been wrestling for about two to two and a half years now and I'm really looking forward to competing and working with all of you' she smiled then sat down.

Struck by her gorgeous down to earth accent, he couldn't help but smile at the obnoxious comparison it made to the intimidating way she spoke.

He noticed the ripple of concern that went through the room when she said she'd only been wrestling for two or so years; most people here had been training for at least 5 before they started to go pro. Then he realised the genius of what she'd done, the gullible ones would assume she was flaky and barely knew her way around the ring and was just another piece on eye candy while the smart ones would realise she probably had some other training up her sleeve, but didn't know what it was and therefore didn't know how to defend against it.

He watched her watch them in their shared confusion, strangely, her eyes locked on his again, for a moment he didn't know whether to stare her down, letting her know he wasn't fooled or to smile and try and win this pretty, intimidating girl to his side. She made the decision for him, she smirked then let out a little ripple of laughter, he felt his face dimple into a smile at that sound, it was enchanting, something you would half expect a siren to make before she drowned you.

'Ok then' Vince said, trying to regain control 'I expect you all to make yourself known and friendly to Miss Taylor shortly. Now let's go put on a great show for our fans!'

John got up; he needed to talk to Vince about his storyline with the NXT Rookies.

'Vince, can I have a minute, it's about the NXT rookie's storyline.

'Just then he realised that Leslie was standing next to him, also smiling at Vince, glancing at her, he said amiably 'ladies first, though'

Expecting a friendly reply, all he got was a cold stare instead.

'Vince, I need to talk to you about the outfits you sent me...I don't know exactly what impression I made on you, but I don't think it was that I go around wearing leopard print spandex and a gaudy gold and pink cow boy hat's. We don't even have leopards in Australia apart from in zoos! I have my own uniforms and I would prefer to wear them and actually be taken seriously by the other wrestlers, not mistaken for some Bogan hick!'

John was impressed, he rarely saw people stand up to Vince, especially women. Watching Vince, he could see that he was also taken aback by the new divas daring, but they both couldn't help but be impressed.

'Fine Leslie, if you wish to use your own outfits for now, go ahead, but I would like you to meet with the fashion director at some date so that you can create a new variety of outfits, ok?'

'Fine' John watched her stalk out of the room and smiled, she was a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Yep, you see that little link that say's review. you. are. going. you. click. it. repeat after me. click. it

Thanks ;]


	3. Declare

Chapter three; declare

_**Again, Vince McMahan owns the WWE, the Superstars and Diva's own themselves, I own only Leslie Taylor, as much as I wish I owned the others *sob* I'll try to keep updating regularly, because I hate when I get hooked on a story and it takes like 3 weeks for a new chapter to be posted, I'm a few chapters ahead, but if you have requests I can try to incorporate them. **_

_**Also my chapters are quite long, if you prefer I can break them up and make them shorter, but it's up to you, the readers and hopefully reviewers to tell me. So yes read and review, note that people review. Peace, love, karma**_

**Leslie POV**

Leslie stood watching Kelly Kelly's match and Maryse's, Kelly Kelly was holding her own, executing a cartwheel and body slamming maryse, sending her to the ground for a 3 count. Leslie continued watching as the 'flawed' twins came out and started to beat on Kelly Kelly, she watched until her anger starting kicking in, she then strode to the gorilla pit, glancing at the media guy, before running down the ramp to the echoing beats of a didgeridoo before the bass and drums kicked in. Sliding under the rope's she hit layla with a clothesline, she was down for the moment and as she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Michelle McCool running towards her, when she was the perfect distance away she spun round to face Michelle before raising her left leg and connecting her foot with Michelle's jaw so hard she heard the smack of flesh, she couldn't refrain from smiling, but she wasn't going to make a common pitfall and turn her back on any of them, turning back around just in time she saw Layla starting to stag towards her, Leslie saw her arms reach forward and grabbed some of Layla's locks before pulling her face forwards to connect with her knee. Knowing both of them wouldn't get up for the moment, she wandered over the Kelly Kelly, who began to roll away. Reaching down she grasped her hand and helped her up.

She knew she needed someone who wasn't an enemy in the locker room and had decided the blonde Barbie was a good choice, she was a good wrestler. Kelly Kelly looked at her suspiciously before smiling, Leslie couldn't help but smile back and turned to face the crowd, whose roaring hit her for the first time, the rush hitting her as she climbed the top rope and threw her hands up jubilantly with her akubra hat held in one hand. She knew she had gained some powerful enemies by coming to Kelly Kelly's aid, but hey, she'd never liked any of those pathetic eye candy wrestlers.

Speaking of which, she heard Kelly Kelly's voice being magnified by a mic, she turned to hear Kelly Kelly say 'hey y'all, I just want to introduce you to the newest diva's on RAW and my rescuer, Leslie Taylor, Leslie say hi!'

Taking the mic and blushing to please the crowd I help the mic to my mouth 'Hey there, wow...does it feel amazing to be standing before the WWE universe!

Just then I was cut off by Vince's music playing. I let my hand go back to my side as Kelly Kelly and I stood alone in the ring and watched him stride arrogantly down the ramp. Clambering into the ring, I dutifully handed over the mic, trying to show respect to him on stage.

'Well I'm glad you've already got into action Leslie, and I'd like to announce that just for that, you and Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim will compete next week against the women you just fought in a tag team match, the team who wins will have a chance to compete in some matches later to become a Women's Champion Contender!'

The crowd went wild at that and Gail Kim also came out to the ring and greeted me, I kept my smile on my face, inwardly cursing , why the hell did those two get to ride on my glory, I could understand Kelly Kelly to an extent but Gail Kim too? I had just taken on two girls by myself and knocked them out cold!

_-30 minutes later-_

I was still fuming as Todd approached me for an interview; I put on my best smile and tilted my akubra hat back on my head.

'So Leslie, you put on quite a show out there, can I ask why you did that?

'Hi Todd, I do hope I got some attention from what I did out there, but I have to say, I just couldn't sit by and watch those pieces of fluff beat on Kelly Kelly who's a great wrestler; It goes against my morals'

'And what exactly would those be Leslie?'

'Well I believe that a fair fights always best, I don't count it was winning if its three girls against one or whatever, However I do have the Australian complex of loving the underdog, or in my case being the underdog', I added playing up the accent

'Some of your moves were quite unusual; I believe you have only been wrestling for two years correct?'

'Yes that's right but I started doing boxing, street fighting, kick boxing, a variety of martial arts when I was 16 so I have 6 years of experience from that under my belt. I started wrestling two years ago, just after I turned 20, I felt I needed more of a challenge' I said with a smile, well the bitches knew what to expect know.

'Are you excited about your tag team match and chance to be a contender Leslie?'

'Are you kidding! I'm euphoric, to be able to have that shot already, is incredible, I can only hope I don't blow it' I said with a smile

**John's POV**

John watched her interview, she was a completely different person in front of the camera, still ruthless and brutal and stunning gorgeous but she smiled more, and she knew how to please the crowds, they loved her accent, underdog persona and trademark akubra hat already. Stephanie had just finished telling him all this, she already wanted to insert her into part of my feud with Shamus and the future storyline with the NXT rookies.

'So, are you interested?' Stephanie queried, breaking throw his contemplation of Leslie.

'Definitely, she seems to have talent and her ideology matches closely with my own'

'Excellent, I'll organise a meeting with you two tomorrow, get you two to throw some ideas around, she's obviously creative when it comes to getting what she wants and pleasing the crowd, and you're a veteran at that, so hopefully, by giving her room to run we'll come up with a great new storyline. Good night John'

'Night Stephanie, be careful with the cords all over the place, Paul would kill me if anything happened to you when you were leaving my locker room'

Stephanie just smiled and arched her back as she walked out of the room slowly, trying to get rid of some of the discomfit that came with being 5 months pregnant with her second child.

John gathered all his things and threw them into his duffle bag and started to walk towards the underground parking. Not paying complete attention to his surrounding he couldn't believe his luck when he saw her, walking alone, she had changed out of her black, dark metallic blue and red outfit into skinny jeans, big chunky boots and loose grey sweater which showed off her shoulders, her hair was swept to one side with curls tumbling every which way. Just as he was about to open his mouth to shout hey, he tripped, slamming into a wall as he tried to right himself quietly, but when he looked up her saw her watching him with a smirk on her lips and a perfectly arched brow raised.

'Right there Cena?' she asked, her voice showing the humour she felt.

'Yeah fine, just wanted to talk to you, did Stephanie tell you that we're being put into a story line together?' having learnt already that Leslie didn't seem to ever do the expected thing, he wasn't sure how'd she react, but he was hoping she would be happy.

'Really? Huh well, at least you're a superstar that actually gets taken seriously in your matches'. She started to turn and walk off when I caught up with her.

'What do you mean?'

Everything about this girl intrigued me, I couldn't believe I so drawn to her. I had never thought I would never hold my breath to hear what a girl has to say again, he hadn't felt like this for years, since he first was engaged to his ex-wife Liz!

Hesitating at first, she replied 'it's nothing, it's just...I feel like Gail Kim didn't earn the chance at contender as much as Kelly Kelly and I did, even though this is my first day here...' she petered off, astounded she'd shared that intimate peeve of hers with John Cena

'Fair enough, though you're pretty impressive in the ring, I can see why you've been paired with me so quickly' he said aiming his famous smile in her direction. Confused he watched her face turn cold and aloof, normally that smile resulted in girls throwing themselves at him!

'Ego much Cena, Jesus, I know a lot of athletes have huge complexes about themselves, but seriously you might want to get that checked by psych or something' she said jeeringly.

'C'mon, you gotta have a tough hide to survive in this business, darlin' he said, as they both continued walking to their cars, she ignored him most of the way.

'Wow, nice ride!' he couldn't help exclaiming as they passed a gleaming midnight blue '63 Mustang

'Thanks, it's my baby' she replied grinning, she had experienced male envy and disbelief that such a car could belong to her, a mere female all too many time in the past.

'Wow, really? How does she drive?' John replied, walking around the car, trying to memorize its very lines into his head.

'Like you wouldn't believe, smooth as anything, it's what I do to relax, take her out on the high way and listen to her purr'

'Must cost you an arm and a leg in the petrol, parts and mechanical side of things' Cena glanced over at her, she ran a hand along the bonnet with love in her eyes. She just smiled, for the first time with some trace of warmth behind it.

'Night Cena'

'Night Leslie'

He watched her get into the car, just as she was about to close the door shut, he couldn't resist asking

'Hey Leslie, any chance I could ever drive her?'

She ran her eyes over him

'Dream on Cena' she responded with a wicked grin, before throwing the car into gear and pealing out of the parking lot.

_End of chapter 3. Please review, I thrive on reviews and they make me punch the air in excitement, c'monnnnnnnn do it, you know you want to!_


	4. Last word

Once again, Vince McMahan owns the WWE, John Cena, Edge, and Miz all own themselves and I only own Leslie Taylor. To the people who've favourite'd and alerted this story, and the reviewers, I have to say thank you, I came very close to discontinuing this story, but I will keep writing just for you, hope you enjoy the chapter (:

Peace, love, karma.

Chapter four; Last word.

Leslie's POV

When Leslie finally stopped finding ways to waste time driving around pointlessly, she pulled into the hotel's parking garage and sat there, simply grinning for five minutes. Everything, everything about her life had changed radically in the past few weeks, she'd moved to America, gained a contract with the best wrestling company in America, had a shot at becoming a contender for the WWE Women's Championship Belt, already the fans liked her and she had a few different potential storyline's with some big names, and if she wasn't mistaken, 'the champ' himself had a crush on her.

This last train of thought made a feral grin be unleashed as she grabbed her stuff and legged it into the hotel. Just as she crossed the threshold, she realised she didn't know what time or where to meet Stephanie McMahan or John Cena tomorrow. She dithered on the spot for a moment, knowing calling directory wasn't an option, someone as famous as John Cena wouldn't be listed...pondering her predicament, she saw Adam Copeland, aka Edge cross the lobby with The Miz, excellent! Chances are they had his number or would know where she could find him.

'Adam! Hey Adam, stop for a sec' she called out; wincing when her accent reverberated around the room, but it had the desired effect. Coming to a holt in front of them ever so slightly out of breath she could see them appraising her with surprised looks, she figured she better layer on the charm and smiled her killer smile.

'Hey, thanks for stopping, umm I was wondering if you had John Cena's number, I'm meant to be having a meeting with Stephanie and him tomorrow to work on some story idea's but I forgot to get his number before I left the arena, and he didn't tell me where or when we're having the meeting. Do either of you have it?' she finished, automatically correcting her posture so it was more S for Sexy rather than S for I'm gonna Stand on your face.

'Umm, yeah we both do, but why don't you just phone Stephanie' Adam replied

'Well I would but she looked really tired and she told me Paul was flying out to spend a couple days with her, and as she's already giving up a couple hours tomorrow, I don't want to bother her tonight'

'Ok, fair go' Miz answered for him, with a smile aimed at her boobs 'here, pass me your phone and I'll enter it for you'

'Thanks so much' she handed him her phone and he quickly entered it.

'By the way Leslie, you do realise, he's staying at this hotel right?'

'Umm no, I didn't actually...'

'yeah, most of us tend to stay at the same place, just so you know, his rooms 506, its right next to mine, 508, if you want to come chill with me later' he handed her phone back, 'my numbers in there too' he winked

Leslie was having so much trouble not breaking out laughing; she had to bite her lip and tried to smile through it.

'Umm thanks, night Adam, Mike'

* * *

Back in her room, 715, Leslie took out her phone and started scrolling through her contacts, she could find his number, frowning, the only new number was Miz's; not Johns. Dang it! She should've known that ego-centric moron would pull something like that.

Sighing she realised she'd have to go down to Cena's room and talked to him in person. She pondered getting changed into something sexier, just to tease him, but then she realised that she liked that idea a little too much. Oh god I don't have a thing for Cena do I? she asked herself; horrified. Then she shook herself, of course she didn't, she was just jet lagged and on her rush from earlier tonight. Speaking of which, she needed to crash soon, so she better head to Cena's straight away.

Catching the elevator down, she stopped on the 5th floor, now what number did he say it was? 506 or 508... 506, she was pretty sure, knocking briefly; she hoped he was there otherwise she could always go down to reception and ask them to send a note or something. She was so deeply in thought, that she barely heard the door opening, however when she turned her head, she definitely stood to attention.

Standing in the door way was all 6'2 inches of John Cena, fresh out of the shower it looked like, with water still dripping from his hair, and running down his incredibly body, holding a white towel around his bottom half. Leslie stopped breathing and a silence started to stretch between them as he started to smile and lean against the door frame, however this was exactly what she needed to goad her back to her normal fiery self.

'Hey Cena, gotta say, congratulations, you were so busy drooling over my car earlier you forgot to tell me when and where the meeting with Stephanie was, or did you just think I'm too simple to track you down and find out? Y'now, if you want to get rid of me your gonna have to get up earlier then that' she said with a evil half smirk, noticing her accent was even more apparent then normal thanks to her nerves. She was working to try and ignore the sensation in the pit of her stomach and the jelly legs she was currently suffering from, she crossed her arms and stuck a hip out, trying to look confident, his replied made that easier, giving her the upper hand.

'Ah geez, I can't believe I forgot that, hang on c'mon in, I'll write it down for you, you'll need it Stephanie in her pregnancy stage is craving Spanish food. I'll just chuck some on clothes, have a seat'

Leslie glanced around the room, as John grabbed some clothes from the suitcase on the bed and went into the bathroom

Leave the bath door open, leave the bathroom door open, leave the bathroom door open was the only thing currently going through Leslie's mind, however she was sorely disappointed as John swung the door shut. She exhaled a huge breathe of air that she didn't know she was holding. What the hell was that! I haven't felt like this in over 4 years, since her and Missy had first started getting together!

John came back out of the bathroom, in dark cargo pants and a black, tight fitted top. Walking past Leslie, he grabbed his phone, quickly scribbling down the details on the back of a menu.

'Here you are' he said with a smile, deliberately standing way to close and making eye contact with her.

'Thanks Cena' she turned to go

'John'

'What?'

'The names John, not Cena, only my enemies call me Cena and pretty girls call me John' he said challengingly

'What if I'm an enemy and a pretty girl, huh? What then?' she stepped back towards him; she wanted to fight with him, give her something to hate to help fight whatever turmoil was going on inside her without her permission.

'All the same, its John' he smiled down at her, she was just shorter than him in her heels, it felt strange, he was used to always looking down at women, she was so equal to him, everything about her was.

'Oh and any chance of a ride tomorrow morning? That place in a bitch to find, and I've been there before.'

'You just want to get in my car!'

'That too' he admitted with a grin

'Fine' she glanced down at the piece of paper; it said 10.30

'How long does it take to get out there, including traffic?

'Around 20-30 minutes, so meet in the lobby at 10?'

'Fine' she turned to leave

'You're good at that, always getting the last word'

She turned back, smiled and continued to walk to the door, when she reached it she opened it and smouldered at him over her shoulder and uttered simply

'I know'.

_

* * *

_

Really hope you liked the chapter, if you did (or didn't) and would like to, please review, they are all very, very, very much appreciated :D


	5. Cold Armour, Rain and Pretences

_Again, Vince owns the WWE and all affiliated, John Cena, Stephanie McMahaon and all other wrestlers mentioned own themselves, Florence and The Machine own the title of 'Kiss with a Fist' which I have used as a new name for my story, while I simply own Leslie._

_I would really appreciate if people would review at the end of this tory, because I'm writing blind, I'm not sure if I'm doing too much narrating and describing and should be focusing on more communication and interaction between characters or a hundred other things, so reviews are really, really, really appreciated. Again thank you to those people who have reviewed and added this story to their Alerts, your more awesome then blue tack :]_

* * *

Chapter 5; armour, rain and pretences.

Leslie POV

Leslie couldn't help but be amused by Cena's outfit, she thought he had somewhat grown out of his whole 'white guy trying to be gangster' thing but there he was in baggy jeans hanging off his arse and a dark navy shirt which showed off his ultra defined chest with his dog tags glinting in the sunlight, though she had to admit, he somehow managed to pull it off.

She shifted her weight, trying to convey to him to stop ambling and pick up the pace, as he neared she saw he was about to go for a hug, instead she fixed him with a cold stare and turned; heading out towards her baby, she couldn't help but notice she was swinging her hips, knowing he would notice her arse in her tight skirt, 'fuck' she cursed at herself, trying to walk less seductively, something that her outfit almost fought against, the heels teamed with the semi short tartan skirt had not been such a wonderful idea she decided.

* * *

John's POV

Damnit she looked hot today, he was suddenly glad he had worn such baggy jeans, as he came level with her, he saw her turn and strut away, causing him to stop dead for a moment, staring a hole in her arse, he let his eyes range over her; curl's bouncing with each step she took in her heels; making her already long legs seem even longer. She was wearing a black waist corset over a gray singlet with a short black and purple skirt with fishnet tights stopping just under the hem of her skirt. A grin crossed his face as he started to jog to catch up.

-15 minutes later-

Ok so maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea going in her car, it was stinking hot, and her car was so ancient it didn't have air conditioning, she didn't seem to mind though and I sure as hell wasn't going to complain but still this sucked; she wasn't making any conversation and each time I tried she answered in monosyllable answers.

What the hell happened' he thought to himself, last night they had so much playful, banter going back and forth and this morning she could've been a fucking ice queen except for the fact it seemed to be above 100 degrees!

The only plus so far was that she wasn't able to drive in her heels and he had got to appreciate the view when getting into the car of her bending over and sliding the shoes off, her skirt riding up to give a flash of bare thigh meeting the fabric of dark fishnet's held up by a garter belt, causing a electric jolt to rip through his entire being and his breathing to become laboured, he was almost grateful then she wasn't particularly chatty today, he didn't think he would have been able to add much to any conversation at that time, unless it was along the lines of 'I want to take you back to my hotel room right now and fuck you so hard against the door the entire hotel will hear you scream'.

'Left here' he told her automatically, she didn't glance over at him or doubt what he said, he was surprised by that, she was normally so argumentative.

'Ok now you see the place painted white with blue trim? That's where we're meeting Stephanie'.

Leslie POV

Fuck she was boiling and her corset was pinching in the heat something fierce, why the hell didn't they take his car! She thought furiously to herself as she raced up the steps, 'please god let this restaurant have air conditioning!' she reached for the door only to find her hand getting batted away by Cena, furious she turned to glare at him, he glared back at her, and yanked the door open. She opened her mouth to say something smart before she felt the cool air, muttering sarcastically 'thanks' before stepping into a narrow space already overcrowded by a reception desk.

She tried to find room, ending up standing in front of the desk and then Cena somehow managed to enter and shut the door, they were literally pressed up to each other with nowhere to go, and neither could take a seat because their legs would take up the standing room.

Cursing under my breathe; I tried to move backwards more to give Cena room, but I was just pressed harder against the wood of the desk, making my back arch uncomfortably. I'd never realised quite just how over sized John Cena _was_, but he seemed to be taking up every inch of room and then some of mine. I glanced up at him, irritated and my eyes locked on his, I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away and all of a sudden I was too cold - shivering; the sweat between my breasts and down my back suddenly cooling rapidly, goose bumps raised all over my skin where he touched me, still he looked down at me, seeming to get larger and larger in the tiny room; the silence started to hurt my ears.

'I thought this was meant to be a restaurant, where were the people chatting, food being made, cooks yelling at waitresses!' I thought erratically. Finally I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and forced myself to rip my gaze from John's eyes and glanced over at the noise.

John spoke before me, 'Hi we're meeting someone here, probably under Stephanie or McMahan' his voice boomed into my ear, making me jump, feeling his hard body rub against me, causing my breathing to become a little shallow

'Yes yes,' the pretty girl practically preened under his gaze, I couldn't control myself, and I snorted and rolled my eyes, he was literally pressed up against me and she was still interested in him?

'So can we get up there then, this rooms a little cramped' I said fixing her with my best 'do exactly what I fucking say' stare and smiling sweetly, just to confuse her.

'Si, she said, turning and racing up those stairs like her life depended on it, I turned to Cena,

'I think she wants you to go first, she seems to have a thing for 'over grown macho men', my voice dripping with venom.

He smirked, 'no thanks, I'd rather watch you go up those stairs, grabbing my arm and propelling me towards the stairs 'go on, I want to enjoy this' he said folding his arms and smirking at me.

I fixed him with a disgusted glare, and then shrugged, might as well tease him and make this as bad as possible, right?

I turned and stepped smartly up those stairs feeling his eyes upon me.

Coming out at the top of the stairs, I stopped dead, my breathe simply taken away, the entire restaurant was situated on the roof of the building with a huge sun roof arcing over it. Vines grew on everything and the heady scent of flowers, spices and food was everywhere, it was beautiful. I felt John nudge me from behind; I refused to move out of his way. I heard him sigh before he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, causing me to squeak briefly before, twisting in his grip and hitting him over the head.

'Who the hell do you think you are, you ass!' the words barely left my lips before he set me back on me feet. He glanced down at me, his eyes shining in the light and his dimples showing as he smiled.

'Just someone who you want bad...' before stepping away and walking over towards Stephanie.

I felt rage heating up my blood and I knew I needed to get him back, dashing forward I drew level with him before glancing over and catching his eye. I smiled sweetly, as sweetly as Hannibal Lector did before feasting on his victims I'm sure and briefly stuck my leg out and tripped him up, I kept walking, hearing him stumble and trying to recover but falling all the same. I couldn't keep the grin off my face and I saw Stephanie laughing as I slid into a seat next to her, fixing Cena with a bite me smile as he walked up glowering at me.

'I see you two have already started to get to know each other then' Stephanie said 'and I like what you've got going, that chemistry will transfer onto the show, which is always a plus, I hate when people are so wooden that they have to really force any kind of act, but you two, you've got it bad'

At this I turned to her, trying to regulate my breathing, 'can't exactly go off at the daughter of the Chairmen of the whole WWW!' I told myself; instead I choose the ancient art of passive aggressive responses, smirking at both of them I simply stated.

'Umm, Johns got it badddddd, not me' winking at him. He simply smirked back at me, showing off his dimples before stretching so his muscles rippled in the sunlight.

'Ok easy guys' Stephanie said testily 'save it for the camera. Now so far we have these storylines, have a read through and tell me what you think and if you hate them or like them, if you would like to add something etc. While I gorge myself on some of these empanadas!' she finished with glee.

I couldn't help smiling at Stephanie in all her raging pregnancy hormone stage, picking up the 7 different storylines, I quickly tossed the first aside, I hate CM punk, and didn't want to be tainted by him and the Straight Edge Society this early in my career.

The second went the same way as the first, but the third caught my interest, it involved the Nexus and John, of course, being the fine upstanding citizen, was going to try and save WWE from its own creation.

The story idea wasn't particularly clear on where I came in, apart from I would have John's back and interrupt when they tried to jump him 'behind the scenes' and cause damage. I knew that could quite possibly evolve into a romantic storyline and also result in me being beaten by the Nexus, but it seemed like the most realistic storyline so it went in the yes pile and only one other joined it, one where I won the Women's Championship, and basically used this to revive the Women locker room before Melina came back and we kicked ass together; reading this a smile lit my face, Melina was a huge inspiration for me, she had always been my favourite Diva.

'Ok, so I want to know which you liked and which you hated, John you first' Stephanie said with a mouth full of food.

'I like storyline 4 and 6' he said kicking my chair under the table

'Of course you did' I muttered under my breathe

'What was that Leslie? You agree completely, you're ready to swoon to me and declare undying love for me while I kick shamus's ass and win back my title' John mocked me.

'Bite me John; no I liked storyline 3 and 6. The one where John gets his ass handed to him by the Nexus and loses his Title and I save his ass repeatedly off stage, oh and chuck in the Women's Championship and Melina and it's just about perfect' sending Stephanie a killer smile, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be as nice as possible.

She just stared me down, dammit that girl was shrewd.

'So you both agree on 6 and that's good, because that's the one Vince and I like best as well, however, I don't see Leslie ever agreeing to storyline 3, but Leslie you have to be aware that by going with storyline 6 its quite likely the fans will want to see you two together?'

I couldn't hold in a sigh, ok I'm lying, I freaking played it up just to annoy John, who huffed a sigh back.

'Yes I realise that, but I want you to know, I plan to be taken seriously, I am in no way going to let myself turn into a piece of dim witted arm candy like Maryse or who ever, I'm a serious competitor and I want to be to be viewed as such, by both locker rooms, the fans and the management!'

'That will be taken on board Leslie, and I agree from what you displayed on RAW last Monday I don't think it would be believable for you.

I nodded pleased and for the next 20 minutes, John and I bickered bitterly while Stephanie moderated, she finally smiled, pleased with the story we had hammered out.

'I think we're done here, you two can go back to the hotel and keep training and I'll have some scripts sent over to you ASAP, oh and if you two can keep from strangling each other I'd for you too to continue to get to know each other ok?' and she high tailed it out of there as I sat there gob smacked, dammit that women could move fast for a pregnant chick and she expected me to spend even more time around this goon?

Johns POV

Yes! He had managed to work in a good chance of a romantic angel into their storyline; at the time he did it just to piss Leslie off but now as he watched her storm towards the exit he realised he was looking forward to the chance of being with this fiery tempered Diva more and more.

Smiling at the waitress, he followed her down the stairs, out the door and finally came to standing at the passenger side door of her car facing her. Watching her glare at him, he was once again struck at how gorgeous she was, even when she looked as if she could be blowing fire out of her nose!

He leaned back wards, resting on her car, waiting for the tirade to begin. He watched her breathe in and out for a moment, no doubt preparing the onslaught in her head; just as she opened her mouth to start yelling, there was a crack of lighting and thunder instantly and rain began pelting down, surprised, she looked up at the rain and started laughing.

Just when I thought this girl couldn't get weirder, she starts laughing insanely as the thunder literally steals her thunder! She raised her arms as if to catch raindrops and jigged up and down, getting soaked in the few seconds this had happened. I couldn't stop a laugh from escaping as I watched her. Finally she dashed over to her door and wrenched it open ducking inside and opening my door.

Just as I slide into my seat I got hit in the face with a towel, grabbing it I glanced at her, she had one sitting under her and was towelling her hair dry quickly.

'Get my car wet, and die Cena' she said, backs to her old self it seemed, before smiling vibrantly.

'I love rain' she told me, sharing unexpectedly; I just smiled and did as she asked.

The drive back to the hotel passed mostly in silence but a very different silence from the trip there, she smiled the entire time and parked deliberately out in the open so we'd have to walk through the rain to get to the hotel.

I watched her slip her shoes off and chuck them in the back seat, her corset followed shortly, my eyes brows raised and I couldn't stop a grin from crossing my face.

Noticing she rolled her eyes 'dream on Cena'

'Hey what's a guy to think, you're hot, I'm hot, it raining and you start taking your clothes off' I protested

'Ok Cena, I may be hot but sorry man you're not and the only reason I'm taking my shoes and corset off is they both cost more than you spend on what you call a 'date' for the night and I don't want them to get ruined, Kay!

I always managed to antagonise this girl.

'Sheesh sorry women; I apologise milady!' I shouted as I climbed out of the car, I turned my face towards the sky, normally I hate rain but this was such a warm tropical rain I couldn't help but love it, especially when I watched Leslie skip past me dancing like a Looney in her bare fish netted feet. I caught up to her.

'Race you to the door?' I ask, jogging backwards

'Why would I want to make this go faster? She asked stopping dead and staring up at me, her mascara smudging slightly around her eyes, but only serving to make her look even hotter.

'First; who said you had to go _in_ the door and secondly would a prize help sweeten the pot? I asked stepping close to her and looking down at her face, she was a good 3 inches shorter without her heels, making her stand at 5'9 or '10.

Intrigued she smiled, 'what's the prize?

'Wouldn't you like to know? Now are you in?' I watched her fight with herself but I knew she wouldn't be able to resist

'Fine, go!' she shouted and started to step around me at a run, I snagged her waist quickly picked her up and swung her around setting her behind me before running like crazy for the door. I heard her scream in frustration but I was already ahead by a step or two.

The hotel door was at least 500 meters away, she'd parked at the very back of the lot, as I started down the row I saw her dodging through cars, that was fine, she might be able to dodge and stop at short notice, but that wasn't something I could do, I was just going for sprinting in the most direct way. I vaulted over a barrier and glanced back to see her climbing over the hood of a car and grinned, she was still behind me. I picked up the pace as I saw my prize coming even closer. I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I wanted to win so badly, I wanted that prize, she had no idea what she had agreed to, grinning as my feet pounded and my shirt clung to my skin, the door was barely 20 meters away, I urged my body to go faster as I saw a streak of black in the corner of my eyes.

Slapping a hand on the door I turned to lord my prize over Leslie just as she came to a screeching holt, or I should say, tried to come to a screeching holt, she instead kind of slammed into me I deliberately held onto her and took her down with me, just so she couldn't pretend she won as she knocked me sideways into the wall, then onto the ground.

I rubbed my head and opened my eyes only to open them to look up at Leslie's eyes being less than a few inches away from mine, suddenly serious. Instead of the many wise cracks going through my head about the way she was half straddling half lying on me I just held her gaze as the rain continued to beat down. The silence grew just like in the restaurant reception, but this time her eyes were different, instead of distrusting and guarded they simply looked anxious and fearful; as her mouth began to form words I reached my hand up and brushed a piece of hair from her cheek, and started to sit up, deliberately breaking eye contact for her sake; realising that was the first glimpse I'd had beyond the pretence that seemed to envelope her most of the time. Forcing a smile on my face we both picked ourselves up and continued our way into the lobby.

Once inside we just stood dripping for a moment, next to each other, as the receptionist rushed over to us with a huge bundle of towels, I glanced over at her, catching her eyes; they were just as unguarded as before, more vulnerable then I'd even seen yet light with a soft glow from her smile, but then as I watched she changed, she bit her bottom lip and then her chin came up her eyes became guarded and distant, her posture haughty and her voice rang with arrogance as she accepted the towels and started towards the elevator with as much dignity as anyone could possibly have when it looked like they'd just gone for a dip in the pacific ocean, leaving me staring after the icy cold armour that cloaked the women I was falling for. My reverie broken only when Randy Orton came into the room and bent over in a laughing fit at the sight of me.

* * *

_This was quite a long chapter and nothing huuuuuge happened so I apologise, but what was the prize Cena spoke of and will Leslie play fair and accept whatever he wants? Please R&R_


	6. Moment's past

_Vince owns the WWE, John Cena and Miz own themselves, whilst I only own the Original Characters._

* * *

Chapter 6;

Moments past...

Leslie climbed out of the shower, and started blow drying her hair, when it was toasty warm she set down the blow dryer on the counter top and stared at herself. She trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her. She'd been signed onto RAW and was already a huge hit with her co workers, Bosses and the fans and that was great, but in her mind she was becoming a little too much of a hit with one super star in particularl .John Cena; he was trying to befriend her and Leslie was doing everything she could to fight any kind of familiarity or affectio n with him. Frowning Leslie tried to remember the last time she'd had a friend.

She finally recalled a time in her child hood, when her dad had still owned the little country town pub where Leslie lived until she was 9, a little boy who lived up the road and her had climbed tree's, raced cars and constantly gotten yelled at for straying too far away in the paddocks.

Jesus, she hadn't had a friend, not counting Missy, her trainer and ex-lover, since she was 9...

Looking back up into the mirror a little disturbed by this realisation, Leslie jumped as a knock echoed from her hotel room door into the bathroom

'One minute' she yelled, cursing as she pulled on the first thing she could ; a pair of too big baggy grey jeans she'd stolen off a boxer back in Australia, they fell off her unless she wore a belt and a white I heat NY singlet. Dashing towards the door, she opened it without looking and felt a bizarre crush of disappointment when the superstar before her wasn't John Cena but instead was Mike.

'Umm hey Mike, anything I can help you with? I asked politely, fighting a wave of annoyance which had decided to accompany the disappointment.

'Hey, um so yeah, I was wondering why you didn't call me, I mean I put my number in your phone and everything. I know I'm not Cena but seriously that guy is such old news, you don't want to get with him trust me baby' he stepped forward as if to step into her room but she stood her ground, astounded by the way he was so extremely in your face, she blocked the door way so he stopped dead, but he was still way too close for her liking.

She didn't know where to start when it came to yelling at him, so she just crossed her arms, stuck out her hip and raised an eye brow imperiously. Let him dig a deeper hole for himself she decided.

He smirked, reading her body language all wrong

'So I was thinking maybe we could go out some time, maybe tomorrow, there's a nice French place in town, real popular place. What do you think baby?'

Leslie heard the blood pounding in her ears, as well as the faint Bing of the elevator. Ok there's potential witnesses about she told herself, which means you can't kill this up start son of a bitch.

'But fuck I want to!'! The other side of her brain screamed as he started to stroke her hip bone where it jutted out. Her jeans slipped down, he noticed instantly, his fingers stroking the freshly exposed skin, dammit why didn't I put on a belt she thought; distracted as she opened her mouth to respond

'Miz baby' she started softly 'I'm sorry but you are seriously the last person I would ever, ever date at RAW or Smackdown or even TNA!' her voice rose volume, drowning out the footsteps as they got closer, she didn't care if that person heard her screaming, she had already sacrificed physically hurting Mike for their sake.

'Seriously I would date Hulk Hogan before I dated you, and did you really think that a stylish French restaurant would impress me! And don't flatter yourself; you are **nowhere **near the same freaking playing field as Cena, you're not even in the same galaxy!'

'And thanks to your annoying little trick the other day of replacing Cena's number with your own; you pissed me off_ then _as well as now!'

I stopped for a moment, admiring what my words had done to Miz, he was frozen staring at me, his hand still mid stroke on my hip bone and leaning forward, but I could see anger building in his eyes, not that I gave too shakes of a emu feather bout what _he_ was feeling.

I saw the movement of the poor person who'd gotten to hear me rip Miz's head off round the corner. But I was past caring; I continued to shout into his face

'Oh and call me 'baby' again and see what freaking happens! I yanked his hand off my hip and put my other hand up to shove him away but I realised I hadn't moved fast enough when he spun me around; bending and holding my arm behind my back.

I couldn't hold back a tiny whimper of pain as I heard Miz yelling at me. My ears started ringing as the flash backs started.

_My dad beating up my mother; every time since I was 9 till 16. My Dad kicking me as I lay in a ball in the ladies bathroom at the hospital; threatening to kill me if I told them what really happened to mum. The police questioning me as I sat next to my mum in a coma, I could see my dad pacing outside, as I lied through my teeth. That last time, after my mother's funeral, when my dad watched laughing and drunk as one of his friends beat on me and yanked my dress up, screaming into the pillow as..._

'Hey! What the fuck are you doing!' I heard someone yelling as the weight of Miz was suddenly no longer crushing me against the wall.

I struggled to pulled my mind out of the past and turned to see, John throwing Miz into a wall. My ears were still ringing as John shoved and punched Miz around. When he lay still on the ground, John turned to me and reached for my arm. I flinched noticeably and when I opened my eyes John looked winded. I closed my eyes again, hoping when I opened them, I would be back in my bathroom, blow drying my hair.

* * *

_So John saved the day as Leslie was assaulted by Miz but will she push him further away because of the memories of her past or will John finally break through the barriers Leslie put up to keep everyone out?_


	7. Bright with fear

Vince McMahan owns the WWE, John Cena owns himself, while I only own Leslie and my story. And this chapter goes out to the awesome people who have alerted this tory, especially those who've been with it from the beginning (:

_Peace, love, karma (:_

* * *

Chapter 7; Bright with fear

John's POV

I stood there watching her, half crouching against the wall, I reached out a hand, to help her up and she flinched, I've never seen someone flinch so badly, I pulled my arm back. She opened her eyes and they were bright with fear, almost childlike. She closed them again, squeezing them shut hard. I stepped forward and slowly placed my hands around her upper arms, her eyes opened after a moment and she looked at me. Her eyes had changed again; they seemed hollow, empty and endless.

'Let's get you into your room ok?' I spoke, her eyes followed my lips but she didn't move, so I just sort of guided her in. We sat on the couch for a moment, and then she looked at me.

'Are you ok?' I was seriously starting to freak out about her as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Leslie POV

My lids were red with shapes dancing across them; I thought absently; deliberately not thinking about what had happened. I realised I probably looked like the biggest freak to John. The ringing in my ears stopped and was replaced by the feeling of wind rushing past my face. I opened my eyes again; it felt like I had done that a hundred times in a second.

All of a sudden I knew I was going to puke, I stood up and rushed past John who had risen with me and slammed the door shut before turning to the toilet...

I coughed for a few seconds before flushing and tried to stand; I felt wobbly but managed walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth three times. I knew I couldn't put off going out there anymore.

I opened the door and stepped out bumping lightly into John, he grabbed my arms again to stop me from falling backwards.

* * *

Johns POV

'Are you ok!' I asked urgently, 'do you want me to call the cops, or take you to the hospital!'

'No, no I'm fine' she said, smiling up at me, as if I had just asked if she wanted sugar in her coffee. She walked past me to the couch and plopped down, I followed after a moment and watched her as she tried to act completely normal, but I could see past the disguise, this wasn't her normally. I frowned, wondering if I had ever seen her be 'normal'

'Ok seriously, drop the act.' I said shortly, grabbing her attention and her hand.

Her eyes widened innocently and she twirled a curl of hair around her finger. 'What are you talking about Cena?' she asked trying to get her normal dismissive, arrogant tone back.

'Well let's, oh ok I got it, see you just got all up in Miz's face, who then pinned you against a wall, and I saw a look of sheer panic and fear on your face but somehow I don't think it was just because of Miz and then you act all out of it and weird for a good five minutes, not talking and then you puked. Oh and I nearly forgot, now you're trying to act completely normal. Stop the facade Leslie, that's scaring me more than anything, no one normal tries to act like nothing happened after what just happened happened!' I ended exasperated, flinging my hands around like a Looney.

She just stared at me for a few minutes, the disguise slowly crumbling; until the suppression of what she'd just gone had completely slipped away. She looked down at her hands, her hair falling forward; it covered most of her face, a tear slowly gathered on her jaw line before falling onto her hands. Holy shit she, Leslie Taylor, the most confident, intimidating, arrogant women I'd ever met, was crying!

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me, smoothed her hair and looked down. Ok so crying for Leslie consisted of shedding a whole 4 tears and sniffling once, but still, it was apparent to me that even that was huge for her.

'Talk to me Leslie. That's not the first time you've been attacked is it?'

She looked up at me in surprise, her face confirming what my suspicion. My face went slack with horror; she registered it and suddenly blushed, ashamed.

'Tell me, please?'

She shook her head and muttered 'no'

'Fine, but if you do want to talk, I'm right here.' I sat back and continued to stroke her hair. I knew she was thinking it over.

She pulled away from me. Her face back in the hard mask I was starting to grow accustomed to.

'I got mugged once, in a rough part of town back in Australia, big deal' she lied. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

'I call bullshit. I'm sorry babe, but no way that's all that happened, if it even happened.' I saw her eyes flash with anger before they died down. Her mouth tugged down a little and she blew out a sigh, her eyes cast towards the ceiling.

'You want the truth then? Fuck it, fine. But you tell anyone else this and I will rip out your tongue.' She fixed him with a severe glare, completely serious.

This was a story only 3 people knew; herself, Missy and her father but she knew he wouldn't drop it, and she almost wanted him to know. He nodded, she huffed out a breath again and looked back up at the ceiling, knowing she wouldn't be able to tell the story if she looked at him._

* * *

_

* * *

John finds himself getting deeper and deeper involved with Leslie, but how will Leslie handle someone trying to really know her? Please read and review, it really helps me get the creative juices flowing (:


	8. Legends, chronicles, stories, fairytales

_I used a friend of mine's as inspiration for Leslie's past as well as some of my own. I briefly want to say that domestic violence is a horrible situation to be and my heart goes out to anyone who has lived through, with domestic violence or known someone who has, if you currently known someone in this situation, please do what you can to help them, because it may just save their life. Peace, Love and Karma_

_Again, don't own, want to but Vince McMahan does, John Cena owns himself, I only own Leslie Taylor, and Florence and the Machine own the title Kiss with Fist, I just use their music for inspiration (:_

Chapter 8: Legends, chronicles, stories and fairytales.

* * *

Leslie's POV.

'I didn't get into wrestling, or kick boxing or any of that the conventional way. Missy my trainer found me, in a corner, surrounded by 3 guys, she and her girlfriend rescued me and took me home, but that's not the reason or the beginning.'

'It started when I was 9, my father had owned a pub and it was really prosperous, and everyone was happy. But then he started gambling and he lost the pub. We moved from a nice country town to Sydney, where there were more jobs, my mum started working in a day care and my dad as a construction worker.'

'Everything should have been ok, but he kept gambling and drinking and people would come and beat the crap out of him for money, when that stopped working they started hurting my mother.'

'When I turned 12 they would hurt me too, it just kept getting worse and worse, we were living in a really seedy part of town, we never had food, the electricity was constantly getting turned off and the bills never got payed.'

'My mother finally left him when I turned 14, she took me as well but then he found us and begged us to come home. He said he would change, stop gambling, drinking, being violent, that lasted the ride home, then he beat my mum so bad that he broke her left arm. '

'That was the first time he hit me too, I'd always tried to help her before but this time, he slapped me and when I fell to the ground he started stomping on me. I got to lie then crying and bleeding as he broke her arm and raped her in front of me.'

I could hear John breathing heavily but I didn't look at him, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to continue and I knew I had to put my memories to rest once again. Otherwise the nightmares would be particularly bad that night; as it was I woke up 5 nights out of 7 shuddering and crying.

'This went on for around two more years, I still managed to get to school mostly and pretend everything was okay, but I had a lot of unexplained bruises and one day I broke a plate and he flipped out and hit me and hit me until I heard something snap. He stopped eventually and mum insisted on taking me to the hospital. He'd broken my shoulder and it took 2 and half months to heal. This caused the social workers to start asking questions'.

I drew in a shaky breathe.

'One weekend night he went out drinking with some buddies, we thought he'd be out late, but he brought a guy home because he wanted to show him how beautiful we were, what a prize family he had. He walked in on me and my mum packing up our stuff up. He lost it so bad. He picked up a chair and hit my mum with it, she just crumpled in front of me, he kept hitting her as I screamed and screamed, until the other guy grabbed hold of my, clamped his hand over my mouth and told me to be a 'good girl and shut the fuck up, unless I also wanted to be "taught a lesson just like that ungrateful bitch"'.

I was back there, reliving the moment, watching my dad, as the chair fell from his slack hands and he realise what he'd done.

'He's raced into the kitchen and called the police. He told me to lie and say we'd come home from the movies to find her that way. I crawled over to her and held onto her hand. I didn't know it at the time, but my dad and his friend were staging it so that it looked as if someone had tried to burgled our house and she was home and they had gotten violent'.

'Later at the hospital, after my mother was announced to be in a coma and only had a 3% chance of waking up; I went mute, I had so much rage bottled up, when that finally broke I told my dad I was going to tell the police everything, he followed me into the ladies bathrooms, and 'convinced me' how dumb that would be to do.'

I realised a tear had escaped down my cheek, I wiped it away, I was coming to the end of my story. I needed to finish it, to lay _her_ memory to rest.

'A few days later, after her funeral, I packed my bags, I didn't know where I was going, but it was away. Just as I was leaving, my suitcase in the hall, my dad and the same friend walked in; completely plastered. When he asked what I was doing, I answered, I was so angry I was trembling, they thought I was scared' I snorted derisively. 'To this day, I refuse to be scared of cowards'

'My dad came over, got in my face and started yelling about how no daughter of his would embarrass him and live on the street. I shouted back then he hit me, for the first time, I didn't fall, instead I hit him back. I still don't regret it... I shook myself, trying to get back to telling my story, not letting myself get lost in my memories.

'Anyway long story short, I got the shit kicked out of me and they left me there, lying on the ground in the hall, and went and continued drinking in the living room. I blacked out I don't know for how long but when I woke up I got up, I reached to my suitcase and was wheeling it to the door when...' my voice hitched in my throat and I hesitated

'When his friend pinned me against the door just like what Miz did today, he swung me around and pushed me towards my bedroom, at the time, I was so innocent I had no idea what he wanted' I laughed coarsely.

'He shoved me on the bed and started swearing at me saying if I was so determined to be disgrace, if I was going to live on the street, I might as well get used to what I would become...I screamed, thinking surely, surely my dad would help me now. But he didn't. He watched as he...'

I glanced down, the tears falling again. I shoved them away; angry at being weak yet again.

Anyway, when he passed out next to me, I grabbed new clothes, stole his wallet and dads, withdrew all their money and slept in an ally, that's where the guys found me and Missy. From there she took me in, I changed my name, she gave me a home, an education, love all while teaching me everything she knew, she was a talented boxer- I owe my life and everything I've achieved to her. '

A few minutes passed before I finally looked at John. He was staring at me, his mouth hanging slightly open his eyes wide with what looked like disbelief, horror and disgust, his hands lay in fists in his lap. I sat back and ran my eyes over him lazily and combed a hand through my hair. I wondered how long it would take for him to decide he was grossed out by me and wanted nothing to do with me. Counting the seconds, I watched him stare at me for a while longer; finally he got up and strode towards the door. I knew this would happen I knew he wouldn't be able to stand being around me anymore, but despite knowing; I felt my heart deaden a little more as he walked away from me...

'It was nice knowing you John' I said softly

* * *

John POV

While listening to Leslie story I had felt numb, with rage mostly but sadness too; the way she spoke of what she'd been through so calmly the girl I was falling in love with seemed to be able to relive something so horrific with so little emotion.

When she finished, she sat watching me like I was an experiment or something. That didn't help; I stood up and walked away from her, barely registering what she said.

Out into the corridor I looked for Miz, I needed to take out the anger on someone, but he wasn't around anymore. I stared at the wall for a minute before ploughing a fist through it, wishing I could get my hands on her father and his friend.

Her words suddenly hit me then, and without deciding I calmly turned and walked back into Leslie rooms, she looked surprised to see me. I walked over to her grabbed her hand and yanked her up. Holding her steady with one hand around her waist and the other at her neck I curved her face upwards and slowly, ever so slowly my lips reached towards her. But I didn't let them touch, I wanted to let her push me away if she wanted to, I waited there for 4 heart beats before I crushed my lips as gently as possible against hers. As much as I wanted to deepen the kiss I didn't, instead I pulled back, half cradling her in my arms and just breathed, trying to push down the anger and the need for her I was feeling.

'Leslie, I'm not done knowing you yet' I said staring into her eyes; she just looked back at me, her eyes confused and an unhappy set to her mouth.

_

* * *

_

There you have it folks, chapter eight, it's pretty much the darkest chapter out of the entire story, not entirely sure where the story's going from here, but please if you have idea hit me with them in your reviews!


	9. Cameras, Cheerleaders and Championships

Chapter 9; Camera's, Cheerleaders and Champions.

_I am bringing in a date for the first time, and I hope this doesn't piss of anyone, because I will be picking and choosing which actual events I use or ignore, or in some cases, completely make up. Apologies_

_Again Vince owns the WWE, John Cena (Damnit!), Nexus, maryse; Ted Dibiase Jr. etc all own themselves, whereas I own Leslie and any other OC's. And Florence and The Machine own the song 'Kiss with a Fist' which I quote in this chapter and have used as a name for my story._

**

* * *

**

A week later-

**June; night after Fatal Four Way**_**.**_

Leslie POV

'**You hit me once  
I hit you back  
you gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
you smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed'**

Florence and the Machine awesome guitars riffs and eloquently toned harsh words rang through my head as I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind, surprising this song helped instead of hindered; violence and fighting was the only way I knew of communicating, when you were angry; brawl, when you were horny; hit, when you were murderous; maim.

I danced and jogged on the spot within the empty women's locker room; I had had to escape the claustrophobic confines of the dingy hotel I was staying out and no other Diva's had arrived yet.

After suddenly opening up to John him last week it had taken all my control not to get a plane to escape my humiliation. Never again, I repeated again to myself as I danced, trying to keep my body loose, I had made myself this promise so many times these past few days as I'd sat in a hotel room, biting my nails, never eating and reliving the nightmare. I looked worse for wear although I had kept up my training and work outs; that was a habit I couldn't break after all these years of rigid regulation but my body showed signs of malnutrition.

My one source of pride was that I hadn't drunken a drop of alcohol, staying away from the mini bar was one of the hardest things. It had taken on the form of a friend and an enemy all those long days and nights, but I needed to make sure I remember everything I did wrong, I wanted no respite what it, so I had huddled by myself, sober as it stormed over my body.

_-2 hours later-_

I sat off screen as a makeup artist quickly retouched my makeup and covered up any marks Maryse had left on me from our match, which I had won despite interference from Ted Dibiase Jr. Out of the corner of my eye I watched John slowly approach me with a script clutched in his hands.

'Would you like to read it through before we go on camera in a minute?' he asked me. He was sporting signs of pain, limping slightly but not showing any signs of ever having spoken to me before. This cheered me up ironically, perhaps he'd realised just how fucked up I was and was giving me an out.

Jumping up, I told him that wasn't necessary and walked through to the set with a forced smile on my face. Standing against a wall I watched John sit down heavily on a seat as a medic started to 'look him over' and the camera's started to roll. About 10 seconds into it Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Otunga walked into the camera view, larger than life and all sporting the black and yellow shirts with the N on it.

'Cena' Wade english lilted voice rang across the room and the medic jumped back from John as the three Nexus boys walked up to him and formed a huddle around him.

'See you still haven't learnt your lesson, after last night we thought you'd come to your senses and back down, don't you get it Cena? This isn't about you' Wade speaking to John purely as a distraction, I watched as Otunga suddenly grabbed a steel chair from a pile in the room and lifted it; that was my cue.

Racing into the camera view wielding a chair as my own, I hit Otunga over the head with it, he half turned and stumbled away as I ploughed it into the stomach of Heath Slater who yanked it from my hands as he fell limp at my feet, jumping over him I darted to help John who was trading blows with Wade Barrett. I brought my knee into his chest and hit him with a side upper cut stealing his breathe and pushed him away from John with all my might.

The camera slowly scanned the scene; Otunga and Heath slowly getting to their feet off the floor; grimacing and holding their heads and stomach. While Wade slowly straightening his back and faced me with a smirk while I faced then with a determined set to my face.

'What's this then, you need a pretty little girl to fight your battle for the Cena?' he asked laughing, as the other four members of Nexus materialised on the scene.

'Ok shit this wasn't in the script' I thought, my frown depeening, instantly scanning the room for potential weapons, normally I wasn't fond of the use of weapons, feeling they gave an unfair advantage but I figured if it was just me and John against the Nexus 7 then I deserved an advantage. My eyes settled on the pile of steel chairs but they were feet away and behind Justin Gabriel.

'Back of Wade, are you really going to harass a girl?' I hear Cena say loudly, right behind my ear, suddenly hyperaware of just how close he was standing behind me, I could feel his chest, slick with sweet against my back.

My frown deepened, hadn't I just saved his butt, I mean sure it was part of the script but I'd done it all the same!

'Come on then' my ego raging, my voice suddenly capturing all of their attention, I raised my fists in front of me boxer style, while stepping forward away from Cena and smirked 'I'll take ya, each and everyone one' fixing each of them with a cocky smirk, my accent strong.

Just as Otunga with an evil look on his face stepped forward, Barrett put out a arm to stop him, he leered as he gave me a once over.

'Actually I got a better idea darlin' his English lilt strong 'why don't you join the Nexus, I'm sure the boys would enjoy having their own personal...cheerleader' his tone making it clear that was not the role he would have Leslie in.

Pretending to think about it, I could tell John was worried, his body was stiff behind me and I could feel waves of worry rolling off it, he wasn't the only ones either, the camera crew knew we were way off script.

'Y'now what Wade I've got an even better idea,' I paused for dramatic effect 'why don't and all of Nexus go jump off a cliff, preferably without parachutes, because I will personally do that before ever teaming with a bunch of cowards like you.'

My words had a dramatic effect as the smirks and leers disappeared from their faces and they took steps forward, I quickly returned to my boxing stance, I'd be calling on all my boxing and street fighting and ti kwon do as well as wrestling to survive this fight if it came to blows.

'I've got an even better idea' a voice came from the back and we all turned to look as Vince McMahan stepped towards us.

'I've decided, next week our new Diva here will compete in a handicap match against 5 members of Nexus' he said stepping forward and wrapping an arm around my shoulders and smiling at me.

'What do I get when I win?' I quipped back, trying to fight any panic that may have been brewing in the back of my mind. Me against five guys would be challenging I had to admit.

'_If_ you win, Leslie you will not have to join the Nexus and you will get a shot at Alicia's Championship's but if you lose you will join the Nexus and lose your contender ship for a Championship Match anytime in the future'

'Wait a minute Vince, you can't be serious, you can't send Leslie out by herself against these guys, and they'll destroy her!' John interjected angrily.

'Wait a minute John, I may be mistaken but didn't I just save your?' I retorted angrily, turning to face John, but not turning my back on any members of Nexus, ignoring their sniggers in the background.

'Oh she won't be going out by herself John, she will have two partner's, yourself and Randy Orton, oh and if your to win, she is the one who has to get the 3 count against the Nexus, not you and not Randy. Now doesn't that sound like fun?' he asked rhetorically as he strode away leaving us all glaring at each other.

'And cut' the camera guy called out at a nod from Vince suddenly calling us all back to the situation as I took what felt like the first breathe I'd taken in the past 5 minutes. 'Shit what the hell have I gotten myself into' I berated myself internally as John started to steer me away.

'One minute John' the leader of Nexus called to us, we both turned.

'We're really looking forward to getting to know you after next week Leslie' he said with a glint in his eye.

Narrowing my eyes I flipped him off and continued on my way with John next to me.

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 9. Will Leslie win her match against the Nexus or will she be forced to join their team, and why is John acting cold to her when he's in love with her? Will Leslie ever let John back in?

Please Read and Review if you feel so inclined (:


	10. Missy, Melodrama and Meddling

Once again I dont own the WWE or anything to do with it, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly etc. all own themselves, and Florence and The Machine own the song Kiss with a Fist, which I have borrowed as a name for my story. Please Read and Rewiew if you feel so inclined.

Peace, love and karma

Chapter 10; Missy, Melodrama and Meddling.

* * *

Leslie's POV

As she sat on the hard wooden bench in the Women's Locker room Leslie was slowly contemplating her new match up next week, even though she had faced harder challengers and scarier prospects she couldn't help but be concerned about this.

The Nexus had displayed yet again they had no problem with going off script so there was no guarantee that her handicap match against 5 members of Nexus with Randy and John as her partners wouldn't suddenly turn into her against all seven of Nexus by herself.

Standing up she decided she wasn't going to waste any more time psyching herself out. She started to get changed out of her ring gear until she was completely naked and then started putting on her favourite silk lacy red and black bra and panties, sticking to her age old tradition of always dressing particularly girly after a night of punching and sweating; it helped her create balance.

Brought out of her daze by 'Bad Things' as she heard her phone going off. Reaching for it she saw that the I.D was displaying 'Missy' smiling broadly she flipped it open and listened to the squeal of excitement.

'Oh my god girl are you insane! You've barely been there for two weeks and already you've gotten yourself into a bad ass situation what are you thinking?' came an excited rant from the other side of the world.

'Calm down Miss Drama' I replied grinning, knowing she wasn't truly angry, she probably didn't even realise the Nexus/her thing wasn't scripted. 'It's so good to hear from you, I miss you so much!' I gushed, instantly reverting back to what felt like the little 16 year old me.

'I miss you too, now tell me everythin', how's life on the road and are you and John an item like all the blogs are speculating?'

'Life on the road is great; for the most part everyone's really friendly, though the guys more than girls' I said with a feral grin 'what do you mean about John and I? We just got put into a storyline together that's all!'

'I call bullshit, there is so much chemistry between you and John, you should've seen his face during your little back stage interlude with the Nexus, I thought he was going to beat down all dem boys just for look-in' at you!'

'You're crazy Missy, there's absolutely nothing between me and John' I lied through my teeth. 'He's a totally sweet guy, but definitely not interested in me. But Missy I have to tell you, the thing with Nexus...'

'What baby girl?' Missy yelled down the phone, she always sucked at regulating her volume, but still you wouldn't think someone so small could be so damn loud!

'I-it wasn't scripted, that was totally unplanned, and I'm seriously worried about the match next week, I don't know if Randy and John are going to be scripted to get along or fight and if they fight it could easily turn into me against all seven of the Nexus, I'm really anxious' I sat down, all my worry from earlier crashing down on me again.

'Shit, I thought your acting was a little _too_ good, crap, but they won't let you go up against the Nexus by yourself, maybe back in the Attitude days, God bless 'em,' she added 'they would have, but not now!' she wailed

'Maybe, god I hope not' I exclaimed, throwing my head back and staring at the ceiling.

'Anyway I gotta go Missy, I'm in the middle of getting changed and this would look a little weird if anyone walked in' I said softly into the phone.

'ok, love you, and don't fret, you'll kick arse, gimme a call if you need me to remind you that fact, **kissessssssss**' she shouted '**tataaaaaaaaaaaa darlin'"**. God being away from her for two weeks had really made me forget how extravagant and boisterous she was.

* * *

John's POV

He continued to pace back and forth in front of the Women's Locker Room door, he had just come from an autograph signing and was heading to his car when he happened to pass the door just as he heard 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett echo around the corridor, he had stopped suddenly, that was Leslie ring tone.

Turning back he had stopped and listened intently, occasionally snippets of her conversation came drifting out. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping and continue on his way but no one was around, and this was the best situation he'd had all night to talk to her.

She had shaken him off earlier after Nexus's stunt when Kelly Kelly and a few others had come rushing over to her to check on her and since then he'd been bombarded by fans and press. Vince loved the new development and was truly milking it for everything it was worth.

He heard her voice and stopped to listen 'you're crazy Missy, there's absolutely nothing between me and John, he's a totally sweet guy, but definitely not interested in me' she laughed.

John smiled, she was lying, he was definitely interested in her, he had been deliberately cold earlier, and he hadn't wanted anyone to catch on too much when it came to what he felt for her. But his mood changed abruptly when her next words came drifting out to him.

'It wasn't scripted, that was totally unplanned, and I'm seriously worried about the match next week, I don't know if Randy and John are going to be written to get along or fight and if they fight it could easily turn into me against all seven of the Nexus, I'm really anxious'

He knew she was worried despite the brave face she'd put on earlier. She'd be a fool not to be. The majority of Nexus were unusually ruthless, unlike many of the heels on the show; they were truly aggressive and liked being villains'.

He leaned back against the wall, coming to a decision to enter the room as soon as she was done with her conversation; who knew what else he might learn by lingering.

He waited a few moments longer before he heard her say 'Anyway I gotta go Missy...'

'So she was talking to Missy' he thought to himself. That explained why she was being so candid...John wished she was like that with him, all he wanted was the real her, she was so good at protecting herself and pretending; to be fierce, strong, untouchable, not screwed up, invincible. He wanted every part of her, the weakness, the strength, the anger, the sweetness and the screwed up bits.

Hearing her end the call he pushed himself off the wall and strode forwards and knocked as he opened the door, stepping into the shadowing room he was completely flawed at the sight that awaited him...

* * *

Leslie POV

She had heard the knock as she was putting her phone back into her bag and lent down to grab her dress, turning briefly without thinking she glanced over her shoulder and saw John standing there, staring at her seemingly transfixed.

She froze; half turned towards him, having no idea what to do. She watched his eyes travel over her body covered in red and black silk lace until he clapped a hand over his eyes and tried to stumble backwards out of the room.

She couldn't hold in a snigger at that, something that astounded her and John too it seemed because he lowered his hand and stared at her straight in the eye. She registered the difference in his eyes from earlier tonight; they were back to normal, 'no more coldness and normality there anymore', she thought, as the crushing weight in the pit of her stomach increased.

Glancing down to try and gather her thoughts, she registered the dress in her hands and quickly unzipped it and stepped into it, it was a pretty little black dress with a deep V slash at the chest, tight around the waist before floating down around her hips and thighs.

Combing her fingers through her hair, she concentrated on meeting John's eyes with her normal arrogant stare.

'What are you doing here Cena?' She asked imperiously crossing her arms

'I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing here Leslie' he replied stepping further into the room.

To which she shook her head, shrugged and raised a brow, before sitting down and unzipping her boots and sliding them on.

'I came here to talk to you, I mean about what happened earlier with Nexus'

'What about it? I'm completely fine Cena, I can take them, I've faced worst and I have you and Orton for back up should I for some reason even need you' I spoke louder than normal, trying to convey confidence, but even to herself it sounded hollow.

* * *

John's POV

John was trying to keep his mind of the conversation at hand and not on the sight which had graced his eyes when he entered the Lockeroom; Leslie in skimpy red and black lace silk, he gritted his teeth and pushed it to the back of his mind.

'Look Leslie' he began gently 'there's nothing wrong with being concerned about your match next week, as someone who's experience a beating by Nexus before, I gotta say those guys have a lot to learn when it comes to properly executing fake hits, they accidently cause more damage than they should and unfortunately, there's no way you're going to be able to get out of facing them, I already tried to talk to Vince...'

Her eyes flashed angrily, 'I'm not scared Cena' she shouted across the room at me 'I have nothing to be worried about, if you too afraid then you can go run to Vince and ask for a way out, but there's no way in hell I'm not facing them so don't meddle in my business!'

I strode forward 'Are you insane? I'm not going to leave you out there by yourself, I'm not scared for me, don't you get it I'm scared for you, far more then I want to be or should be!' I stopped, I couldn't believe those words had left my lips. I could see the fear in her eyes now, she was so scared of caring for anyone or being cared for, and I had just triggered her flight or fight reflex.

'Whatever Cena I guess I'll see you next week then' she said brushing my words off as she turned to gather her stuff.

'Actually, Vince insisted you train with me and Randy for the next few days to prepare you for next week, and he's organised a room for you at the hotel.' I said folding my arms across my chest as she turned towards me, clearly pissed off.

'Fucking hell!' she muttered under her breathe 'whatever, fucking fine' she was so angry, he could see. She shoved all her stuff into her bag and started towards the door, which he was ever so conveniently blocking. She came to a stop directly in front of him and stood staring at his chest waiting for him to move, when he didn't after a moment she glared up at him.

'Move' she said.

'No'

'Move now!'

'What's the magic word?'

'Please!'

'Nope'

'What then!'

'Ok, the magic words are "yes John I will join you for dinner tonight"'

'What?' she stared up at him startled

'Yep' he smiled down at her 'don't worry we don't have to go far, there's a great Indian place right around the corner from here'

She looked down at her feet, and huffed out a breath. And then her stomach rumbled loudly. He laughed at that.

'I'll take that for a yes, c'mon' he grabbed her hand and began to tow her out the door towards his car.

'I want to go in my car' she said decisively, pulling against his grip.

'Nope' he said without looking at her

'Yes!' she cried out, pulling harder against him

He stopped and turned around her, gathering both of her hands in one of his, he loomed just barely over her, and stared into her eyes

'No, I'm not falling for that, if you drive in your car, you'll simply keep driving and go back to wherever it is your staying, so we are going in my car ok?'

* * *

Leslie POV

How the hell did he know her so well? First he chose to go to an Indian restaurant, which meant spicy curries-her favourite, and then he guessed that she planned to escape him by driving off in her mustang? The fight left her as she uttered a sullen 'fine'.

He smiled and put his spare hand under her chin and brought it up so that their faces were centimetres apart and their eyes were staring into each other's.

He could see the distrust and fiery temper that lay just under the surface but at that moment he didn't care, as the distinct smell of mouth watering smell of mango and strawberries from her hair hit him along with the delicate smell of her perfume, he couldn't quite say he had control over himself as he lent in and grazed her lips with his.

She gasped a little and reeled back, almost stumbling, but he released her hands and placed his arm at her waist steadying him as well as effectively cutting off her escape route, her hands landed on his chest as he slowly brushed his lips against hers again.

She felt her legs slowly turning a little numb and her stomach taking on that familiar John induced warm and fluttery feeling, slowly reaching one hand up to cup around his neck she felt his tongue caress her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slowly slip inside caressing her upper lip then sucking lightly on her tongue, she couldn't stop a whimper of desire from escaping her lips as she felt their bodies start to come closer and closer into contact. She felt his arms slide down her body settling on her hips as she felt him grind his hips against hers and felt exactly what she was doing to him. A smile curved her lips up as she danced her hips back and heard John groan with desire.

She slowly disengaged and stepped back, laughing at the look of John's face. She turned and slowly started to swagger away, when she had strutted about 2 meters away she spoke loudly, listening to her accented voice echo around the room

'So how about that dinner then?' she turned back and laughed out loud when she saw John holding himself up against the wall with one arm. But the laughter died from her lips when he looked up at her and she saw everything they had both been fighting in his eyes...

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 10, what will happen at dinner and after? Now that Leslie has no option about running from John will she be able to keep from falling harder and harder and will people start to notice what's between them?


	11. Lingering and Pulling Away

Disclaimer: Vince McMahan owns the WWE, John Cena owns himself, whereas I own only Leslie and somewhat my story idea oh and FATM own the song 'Kiss with a Fist' which has been ever so slightly fantastic for inspiration, really, I encourage you to check out her stuff.

_Peace, love, karma :]_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lingering and Pulling Away**

John POV

John glanced over at Leslie as she studied the menu, they had barely spoken on the way over to the restaurant, but that hardly mattered, there was so much unspoken lingering between them, that if they had spoken even a little, they would have said too much.

He continued to look around the room; it was a nice restaurant with beautiful décor. But it had an open bar which seemed to be really popular tonight. Earlier some arsehole was trying to hit on Leslie, sitting in his chair and everything while he was away in the bathroom, she had sat silently seething, glaring at the offensive drunken man, obviously not interested as he continued to blabber on, slurring his words as he eye fucked her. It had taken so much control on his behalf to not beat down that drunken scum bag, to instead just send him back to his buddies at the bar.

'Would you like to order something to drink?' a waitress stood before them poised to take orders.

'I'll have a light beer' I replied smiling.

'Mineral water please' Leslie glowered enticingly towards the waitress; it was a weird sight, to see Leslie smile warmly without any malice in her eyes. I shook my head, glancing at her as she staring off intently, I followed her gaze, trying to figure what was had her interested.

The only thing I could see was the round butt of the waitress as she wandered through the tables, glancing back at Leslie, I realised that was exactly what she was staring at. Wow...

'Would you like me to leave you two alone?' I asked, my voice a little hoarse from shock.

'What are you talking about Cena?' she snapped back to reality.

'The waitress?' I said watching her as she tried to fight a blush from spreading across her cheeks.

'Again, what are you talking about Cena' she said exasperated.

'Its fine, I just could've sworn you were interested in men, that's all' I quipped back, surprised at how hurt I was by her checking out the waitress.

She sighed 'Jesus Cena, make a mountain over a freaking molehill why don't you? She said fixing me with a glare 'she reminds me of my ex girlfriend, get over it!' she said with a nod towards the waitress making her way back over with our drinks.

When she had set them down and wandered off to clean up a spill at the bar I attempted a response, which came out as pathetic sentence littered with stutters'-your ex-girlfriend?'

'Yeah, I swing both ways Cena, whooped doo!' she snapped, obviously uncomfortable.

'John-'

'Not again!' she glared at me, before her shoulders started to shake and laughter spilled out of her mouth.

_-1 hour later-_

I watched as she swirled the ice in the bottom of her glass

'Would you like another? Or something stronger?' I asked politely, ignoring the noise from the bar section of the restaurant.

'No thanks' she replied

'Oh sorry...I didn't think' I stuttered out a reply

'its fine' with a genuine smile at me, she had slowly gotten friendlier as the evening continued, still making jabs at him whenever possible but compared to her normal behaviour Leslie was being positively polite.

'I don't want to be like my father, that's all, I mean I'm a horrid enough person sober, so I try to avoid drinking because I lose my inhibitions'

John was flawed for a moment by this unexpected information, before her frowned realising what she had implied.

'You're not a horrid person Leslie; you pretend to be a lot of the time. But you're not' he said staring into her eyes.

* * *

Leslie POV

She looked into John's eyes, she knew what he was saying wasn't true but she liked that he cared enough to lie to her. Smiling she opened her mouth to reply when a huge drunken roar grabbed drowned out her words. Gazing in the direction of the bar, she witnessed the waitress who reminded her of Missy being man handled by the same arsehole from earlier.

Frowning she stood up without realising and started to march over to help, from the corner of her eye she noticed John already on his way there. John began talking to the man, no doubt saying more of what he'd said earlier when he'd been harassing Leslie. But with little affect, the guy had a large dose of liquid courage.

Leslie saw tears in the girl's eyes. She was scared and the man grip on her arms was obviously painful. Getting the waitresses attention, she winked before turning to the guy and quickly capturing his attention by wrapping her hand around his barely there bicep and whispering into his ear seductively 'hey darling, I've changed my mind, how about you and me get out of here and get to know each other a little better?' she leaned back as his eyes raked over her body.

She watched as a drunken leer formed and he let go of the waitress stepping towards her, she took another step backwards as the man stumbled forwards. As he reached for her, she diverted his arms to the side before wrapping a hand around his throat stopping him from being able to breathe before bringing her knee up to connect with his stomach and then his balls. She stepped back again as he folded onto the floor trying to make sound as he gasped for breathe and clutched his groin.

She smirked and brought her gaze up to rest on the body of people at the bar; all of whom were frozen staring at her. Stepping over his limp form and ignoring the silent scrutiny, she quickly assessed the girl, Danni who promptly started to cry with gratitude.

Unable to handle crying women Leslie quickly stepped back and walked towards their table with John following close behind. Dropping 3 hundred dollar bills on the table she grabbed her bag and continued out the door.

She finally came to his car and lent against the door and huffed out a breathe, she didn't want to admit it but she had been scared in there, any time it came to interacting with drunken violent men, it caused particularly vivid flash backs.

* * *

Johns POV

John watched from a few meters away as she slumped against the car door and hugged herself for a moment, realising for the first time that she had just encountered a nightmare from her past in that room, despite seeming to be so confident and suave in there, she was freaking out right now.

Stepping forwards slowly so she would hear him coming he stood in front of her as she looked up at him. He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek which was bathed silver in the moonlight, before bringing it down to her neck and running it through her silky curls. Stepping closer he did the same with other before resting them on either side of her neck and looking into her eyes.

* * *

Leslie POV

Feeling his touch on her, her skin quivered and her breathing became shallow and her head, light. He was so close, and so warm, so big, as he continue to step closer and run his hands through her hair her eyes closed momentarily, surprising them both she leaned forwards and softly brought her body into contact with his.

She felt as Johns lips timidly brushed against her own, gasping at the electric current that seemed to run through him and into her as he stepped forward and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, he bit down gently on her bottom lip as she opened her mouth and caressed his lips with her tongue, she felt her arms slide down his chest as his slowly dropped down her side, cupping her sides as he pressed himself against her, barely skimming his hands across her breasts as he continued to trace down her body, gliding over her butt he pulled her forwards onto him at the same time as stepping forward and pining her against the car.

His mouth suddenly left hers, she breathed heavily as he began to trail kisses hotly down her neck, finding her pulse point he kissed it before sucking softly then hard on it; eliciting a moan from her as she wrapped a leg around his waist, feeling her body crushed against his hard, defined body; hyper aware of the reaction occurring between their bodies.

He brought one of his hands up to rest on her hip while the other stole up towards her breasts, slowly slipping his hand inside the dress and brushing against the silk and lace of her bra, she felt the warmth of the tips of his fingers brush against her skin; making her tremble and push hard against him she slid her hands down to his jeans where she felt something large and hard. stroking it through the denim, she heard John moan and push hard against her making her whimper quietly, bringing his mouth back up to his she continue to caress him as her other hand slide under his t-shirt tracing up his abs's to his chest and back down again. As they continued to grind against each other, both of their breathing became heavier and their bodies even further acutely sensitive to each other.

* * *

Johns POV

John couldn't believe the way Leslie was making him feel, all they had done was kiss and touch each other and yet this felt more incredible then most of the sex he'd ever had. Breathing in the smell from her hair as she kissed and sucked on his collar bone he knew that if they didn't stop soon they would end up in bed together. As it was the only thing separating them was him jeans and her panties. As much as he hated to stop this, John knew that sex with him was something Leslie just was not ready for at this point though.

He reached down and slowly pulled her hand away from his fly and brought a hand up to her face to tilt it back. Kissing her on the mouth, he could see the frown of confusion on her face.

'We can't' is all he said by way of explanation. Feeling her stiffen against him, he didn't move for a minute; instead just watched her eyes change from full of desire to hurt, anger and confusion. He stepped away from her as she planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

* * *

Leslie POV

Ok she was severely confused, all Cena had done since she had come to RAW was try to get her interested in him and now she was suddenly responding, for the first time ever she was interested in a guy and he was freaking rejecting her!

She felt winded; it was hard to breathe, she stepped further away from him as she felt a blush rising on her cheeks. He must have realised she was a 'virgin' when it came to guys. Completely humiliated with tears of anger in her eyes, she started to walk away from Cena towards the direction of the Arena where her car was still parked. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to let Cena get close to her.

* * *

John POV

John stared at her as she stepped away from him and turned her back on him...somehow he didn't think she quite understood what he said. As she started to stride away from him, he jogged after her.

'Leslie, what the hell, where are you going?' he demanded as he caught up with her. She averted her face and ignored his questions and stepped up her pace.

Completely dumbfounded, he stopped dead and tried to figure out what he'd done wrong; he frowned as she got further away, hearing her sniff ever so faintly, he closed his eyes, suddenly realising what he'd done.

'shit, Leslie seriously stop please?...wait' he called as he ran to her again, this time stopping in front of her and planting his feet and reaching out to her.

She punches him right on the jaw, so suddenly it surprised both of them. He winced lightly as he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it, ignoring the pain which foretold what would probably be a great bruise by tomorrow.

'I'm sorry Leslie, I-I didn't realise that...It's just I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do, something you're not ready for; that you'll regret.'

She stared up at him, looking so incredibly beautiful even as tears glistening in the corner of her eyes and she bit her lip as her face displayed her inner fury; he pulled her into an embrace.

'C'mon, let's go back to the hotel. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. As they walked back to the car, John could feel Leslie pulling away from him emotionally and physically as well. He knew he'd have to make up that ground again...

'Just take me to my car Cena' she said coldly and angrily.

_

* * *

_

Ok so I wasn't completely ecstatic with how this chapter turned out, but I needed it for the story, the next few will be better and hopefully this one doesn't completely bore you to tears and I apoligse for the constant POV shifts, again you know the drill please read and review if you feel so inclined?


	12. The Viper, the Aussi Girl annd the Champ

_Vince owns the WWE, John Cena and Randy Orton both own themselves and Florence and the Machine owns the song Kiss with a Fist, after which this song is aptly names, so no suing me (: please read and review if you feel so inclined_

_Peace, love and karma :]_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Viper, the Aussi Girl and the Champ

Johns POV

John felt his back hit the mat as Randy threw him over his shoulder and groaned; that was the 4th time in the past ten minutes, He needed to focus; backing into his corner he saw Randy watching him, his eyes predatory but mixed with concern for his friend as well. He'd been losing this entire match all because he was still internally beating himself up for fucking up the night before.

_*flash back_*

_He watched Leslie out of the corner of his eye as he drove her back to the Arena's parking lot, she hadn't looked at him once, instead she stared out the window seething with embarrassment. He'd already tried to apologise twice, but she just completely ignored him, that is a part from fixing him with a death glare so ferocious the words died on his tongue._

_Once they had pulled up near her mustang, she had deftly climbed from the car and strode away with a defiant, rigid posture, hands clenched, not looking back once, even when he called out her name his voice echoed off stone and came back twice as loud, but she kept on walking._

_He hadn't gotten any sleep after that_

_*End of flash back*_

Now he was miserable and getting his arse handed to him. He watched Randy straighten out of his crouch and shake his head. Walking over he helped John get to his feet as he began questioning the shorter men.

'Seriously John, what the hell is going on with you? I'm not going to keep kicking your arse with no contest, are you sick or something?' Randy asked.

They climbed out of the ring, much to the disappointment of the local junior league wrestlers who had gathered to watch them fight.

Walking towards the rest area, they grabbed a couple bottles of water before John replied mumbling

'I'm not sick', while avoiding Randy's other question.

'So what then? Don't tell me nothing, something's obviously wrong with you'. He fixed me with his famous Viper Glare.

I huffed out a breath as my hand rubbed over the back of my head.

'Promise not to tell anyone?' I said finally

In answer to which he simply glared at me, and then mimed placing his hand over his heart and an imaginary stack of bibles.

'Ok so there's a girl-'

'Knew it!' Randy exclaimed punching the air

'Do you mind! Pouring out my heart here!' I bitingly replied.

'Ok, sorry sorry, go on'

'ok and I really like her, for the first time since Liz have I felt something more only thing is, she's got like issues... and she won't let me get close to her. Until last night, I finally sort of cracked through till I fucked up...'

'Fucked up how?'

'Well we were at dinner, that Indian place you mentioned Sam really liked? Well then after dealing with some drunken arsehole we went out to my car and we started like making out and stuff, then it started getting heavy so I stopped it. And kinda said "we can't" and she kinda froze up and walked off upset, I actually made her cry...I think... and she punched me' I trailed off looking at Randy apprehensively who was shaking from repressed laughter.

'ok first of, I want to meet this girl just so I can high five her but on a more serious topic, Dude that was incredibly dumb, for a few reasons; One, you rejected a girl, always stupid, they will always take it badly, even if you're doing it to be a gentlemen! And two why the hell would you stop it from going further? Aren't you a red blooded, hot headed male? Why on gods earth would you cock block yourself!

'Because, I do like her, and I knew she wasn't truly ready, I didn't want her getting caught up in the moment and wind up hating me!'

'And now?' he queried

'And now, well she won't speak to me, and-'

'And your messed up over it' Randy finished for me

'Well...yeah'

'So who is she?'

I just shook my head at that, if I told him it would make training with her and Randy for the next few days way to awkward and uncomfortable.

'Whatever fine, reckon you can stop wallowing for a while?

'Yeah'

'Let's keep wrestling till Leslie arrives then?'

'Yeah umm sure, thanks for listening man. Be with you in one moment' I replied, throwing my empty bottle into the bin and walking across to the ring.

-10 minutes later-

John listened to the small crowd cheer and call insults around the ring as he held Randy across his shoulders about to execute the Attitude Adjustment; he had finally regained the upper hand in this match.

His trademark smile was on his face when he heard the door to the Gym opening and shutting; involuntarily he looked in the direction of the sound. Time slowed, he could feel his heart beat and every breath entering and leaving his body as Leslie walked towards the ring; her eyes fixed on his. All of a sudden he came back to reality as he felt Randy wriggling out of his hold and hitting him with a RKO then roll into a pin. He struggled to break it even as half his brain remained stuck on the image of Leslie walking towards him.

1...2...3...Randy got the pin as he rolled off of him and grinned as he raised his arm in victory.

'Too slow old man' he jeered at John

John ignored him, shook his head and stood up, and shook his hand congratulating him on the win.

'My, my, my, isn't she something' Randy said, finally catching sight of Leslie. "She looks even better than she did a couple weeks ago, no wonder the Nexus boys want her' he finished with a smirk

'Hey easy man, your married remember' I responded, suddenly alarmed that Randy would change back to the Ladies Man he had been before he met Sam and pursue Leslie.

'Of course John, doesn't mean a man can't appreciate beauty any more does it?' he said as they both climbed out of the ring and walked to meet Leslie.

* * *

Leslie POV

As she came to a stop in front of John and Randy she couldn't help an amused smile curving her lips up as she watched Randy look her over and give her a satisfied smirk, flicking her eyes towards John she saw a scowl cross his face as he watched the same spectacle she did.

Biting her lip and smiling flirtatiously at Randy she stepped towards the stationary pair until she was incredibly close whilst keeping her eyes fixed on Randy as she had done to Cena moments before. Turning at the last second and lightly stepping around his body she continued towards the locker area, a small giggle escaping.

She knew she was being a bitch but if she was going to be stuck within close proximity to Cena for an unknown number of days, well she needed to annoy him as much as possible to try and quell any strong feelings other then hate they might harbour for each other.

After quickly changing into a black sports bra with a deep blue singlet over that and black and red nylon short shorts and her wrestling boots Leslie came out to see Randy and John both waiting for her.

While walking towards them she quickly finished tugging her hair into a high pony tail; knowing that guys often used female wrestles hair against them, she had lost just a few too many hanks of hair, and sometimes scalp as proof.

'So are we gonna do this or what' Leslie demanded imperiously quirking an eyebrow at the two statuesque men who now towered above her now minus heels.

Ignoring the smirk on Orton's face and Cena who was watching her intently with a look of concern on his face, as if he expected her to start crying any second, she started towards the ring. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes, seriously she shows a little emotion in front of him and he's practically following her around with a tissue box.

Climbing into the ring, without her normal production she stood in the centre and jumped from foot to foot as she waited for Orton and Cena to decide whose ass she was going to kick first.

* * *

John's POV

John watched Leslie watch them as he and Randy stood on the apron, bickering over who would fight first.

'Let me at her, I want to wipe that confident smirk off her face' Randy was saying a little too smugly

'No I should go first, you'll kill her if you go first, I'll go gentle; y'know ease her into it'

'Pfft man, she doesn't want to be 'eased into it' she wants to experience the awesomeness of the Viper in the ring'

I looked at him incredulously before my attention was stolen by a husky laugh from Leslie; she had obviously over heard that last comment. And Randy wasn't pleased it seemed with the contemptuous smirk she had now fixed her with.

'Look, stop your fucking quibbling boys, I have a solution, I'll take both of you on' she said quirking her head to the side and smiling brightly.

'No!' I said firmly as Randy looked on, with a smug happy smirk.

'Yes' she said exasperated, 'seriously, how the hell am I meant to take on 5 guys possibly all at once in a few days if your too freaking pansy ass to let me take on both of you now?' she half shouted

'I'm game' Randy growled, to which Leslie simply quirked an eyebrow in response looking towards Cena now, she was determined to keep this light and competitive.

He signed 'fine'

'Great' I chirped out before dancing towards my half of the ring, flashing a smile to the few people who had been watching out argument. They looked worried; I couldn't help my smile becoming broader.

I turned around and watched John swing himself under the ropes and enter the ring. Dancing forwards quickly John came slowly towards me, an unhappy frown on his face as we locked arms. Grunting, I realised just how strong Cena was, I had never struggled to break a lock up before, but here I could barely prise his hands and arms from mine. Finally I managed to and hit him in the chest with my right foot, knocking the breath out of him I ran towards the rope, using the momentum I clotheslined John who hit the mat before jumping back up. We squared off again; him charging forwards and me dancing out of the way and hitting him with the odd punch or foot to the abs when possible. So far he'd barely managed to lay a hand on me, and I wanted to keep it that way.

As he sprang forwards again, attempting to tackle me to the ground I started to jump out of his way, but he was prepared and twisted around grabbing my foot and bringing me face forward on the mat.

Instantly aware, I struggled to get out of his grip as he started to trying to set up a STFU, as he wrenched on my foot to drag me away from the ropes, I twisted onto my back and kicked out with my free foot, connecting with his knee, causing him to gasp in pain; his grip momentarily weakened I pulled my foot from his weakened grip before quickly flipping Shawn Michaels styles back up before ducking down to avoid the punch and sprang up planting both feet on his chest in a high kick then rolling away to my corner to wait for him to get back to his feet.

I crouched, with one hand seemingly lazily thrown out to the ropes and my centre of gravity low. Quickly flipping my hair back over my shoulder, I watched Cena shake his head to clear his thoughts and get to his feet. He glanced over his shoulder to where Orton was yelling at him to tag him in, 'Damnit he better bloody not' I thought furiously to myself'

'C'mon Cena' I heard myself jeering 'you gonna tag out that quickly? Jeez I know I'm good but really, am I that good?'

Cena turned back towards me and was greeted with a taunting smirk

'Don't listen to her Cena, let me in and I'll teach her a lesson'

Cena ran towards me blindly, just as he reached me, I used my arm on the ropes to pull myself out of harm's way as he hit the turnbuckle; I was already scaling the ropes to start raining down blows on his head and torso.

Eventually, I flipped around so that I was standing with a foot on each rope directly in front of him. Growing bored of this, I quickly switched so I was facing away from Cena before putting him into a front facelock and hitting him with a DDT. Rolling him over, I pulled his leg up for a cover and got to two before he kicked out.

I let out a growl of frustration at that as I rolled away, staying half on my knees as John got back to his feet, a smiling playing across his features as he smiled at the scowl on my face.

'I don't go down easy baby' he called to me

'We'll just see about that-' John had unwisely backed into his corner and Randy impatient as always, had tagged himself in.

I watched them bicker for a moment. I knew Randy's style was completely different from John's, a lot more like my own.

Randy slowly walked towards me, trying to corner my into a corner, but the one advantage I had over him was I was a lot smaller and nimble, something he wasn't used to; I played along for a minute until he got closer, when he suddenly charged at me, I flitted to the side under one of his arm, and twirled around, planted a hand on each of his shoulders and hit him with my personalised back breaker before a DDT followed.

As he was lying on the ground, I decided to have a little fun with this. Running past Randy to the ropes and then to the other side, I came to a stop by his head once again, I glanced over at John who looked livid before performing his own move, the 5 knuckle shuffle on Randy, who groaned and rolled away, quickly pinning Randy, I got the count of 1 2 3 from the crowd that had gathered outside the ring and rapidly rolled away as Randy sat up and fixed me with a cold glare.

Knowing I would pay for this later, I ignored him as I climbed onto the top rope and threw my arm up in victory letting out a loud 'whoooo', the small crowd laughed.

Jumping down, I bounced over to where John and Randy were glaring at me.

'So when's round two?' Leslie taunted.


	13. Bluffs and Playing Nice

_Once again Vince McMahan owns the WWE (meanie), john Cena and Randy Orton own themselves and Florence and the Machine own the song Kiss with a Fist, which I have used as a title for my story and endless inspiration. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Please read and review (:_

_Peace, love, karma ;]_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13. Bluff's and Playing Nice

Leslie POV

Leslie sighed in relief as she slowly wandered into the Ladies bathroom and locker room feeling considerably worse for wear. She had been training with John Cena and Randy Orton since nine that morning and it was now two o'clock, she determined with a quick squint at her mobile.

She let out as groan at that; she was aching and tender already and they had only just finished. Despite having beaten their ass a good 12 or more times after the first match she'd won, she had to admit they had definitely been going easy on her the first time and every other win had been a challenge.

And on top of the fact they were pissed she kept beating them, there was also the tension between her and Cena. On her way to the gym that morning she had sworn to herself, she would act as if the entire evening had never happened, hell if she had her way any interaction between her and Cena hadn't happened either. She was determined to act accordingly too, but from the look John had given her when she'd first entered the gym and through the day, he wasn't too willing to play along.

She sighed as the hot water started to run over her body and worked a little magic, she decided against washing her hair, it would take too long to dry again; she'd do it later she resolved as she started to lather up her body with mango and apricot scented body wash. Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later into the previously empty room; she couldn't help jumping a little and letting out a gasp of alarm when she spotted hovering in the shadows.

It was John Cena, she realised after her heart finished racing, still fresh from the ring, covered in sweat and clothed only in his trade mark denim shorts; she wondered idly how many pairs he had of those before she snapped back to reality.

'What the hell are you doing in her Cena? This is the ladies room, I know reading is hard for you but there's a freaking picture on the door' she snapped spitefully.

'Oh I know, but you've been avoiding me all day, and this is the first chance I've had to talk to you on your own' he replied, unbothered by my spite

'Oh and how do you know another girl isn't going to walk through that door any second to use the facilities and be creeped out by your presence?'

'Because you're the only girl who's been in here all day'

'Shit really?' I enquired, sidetracked by this snippet of information; he was right. I hadn't seen any other women in the gym all day. He used my distraction to cross the room and stand a meter away.

'Stop avoiding me Leslie. I'm sorry about what happened last night, whatever reason you think I stopped what was happening, I'm sure it wasn't the reason I did it. If I could have, I would've taken you right then and there up against the car. I'm sorry I fucked up but I had my reasons'

'Cena can't you get the message, just fuck off ok, stop trying to get close to me. I don't know or care what you want from me, just leave me alone!' she hissed crossing her arms across her chest

'No Leslie, I like you, really like you. If you don't want anything more then I'll settle for friendship, but I'm not going anywhere' his face settled her, almost as if he had said his piece and nothing I had to say would change his decision, his beautiful blue eyes looked sad as they stared down at me.

I growled in frustration and turned away; my hands went to my hair as if to tug it out only to find it in a messy bun, I ripped the elastic out and tugged my hands mercilessly through the knot's trying not to whimper in pain. Suddenly I felt another pair of hands in my hair, slowly working through the knots with patience and gentleness, my hands fell limply by my side as I seemed to lose feeling in my legs and my chest felt constricted.

I could feel him behind me, and once again his presence was fucking with me, doing all kinds of weird shit, I felt him slowly run his hands through my sweaty locks before sweeping it over one shoulder, before I knew what was happening, I felt his lips kiss the base of my neck ever so gently, his breathe hot and soft, my eyelids fluttered closed and I felt myself leaned slightly backwards feeling his hot sweaty chest just barely come in contact with my skin. His fingertips brushed over my upper arms as my survival instinct kicked back in and I launched myself away from him.

'Fuck! Seriously Cena, what the hell?' I demanded as he looked at me, his face resigned again.

'What Leslie?'

'Y-you can't, just like go...round doing stuff...like that, ok?' my breathing was heavy and I shifted uncomfortably, realising that even though my head was against doing anything with Cena, my body was on an entirely different page. My body was all for rubbing up against Cena's hard, sweaty muscles body before dragging him into the showers are fucking him senseless under the hot hard stream of steam. And Due to the fact that my body was currently clad in a too short white towel and nothing else, I really didn't want him noticing.

'Fine Leslie, don't get your panties in a twist, oh wait I forget your not wearing any are you?' his eyes running from her feet up her body to her eyes again, as he walked towards her, effectively cutting her off from her bag which held her clothing and backing her up against a wall.

I sneered back 'fuck off Cena, now how about you give a girl some privacy I'm bored of your company. I want to get out of here and I sure as hell am not getting dressed with you here!'

'Oh yes of course' he replied walking away towards the door 'only thing, you might want these' he pulled out my black lace panties from his pocket and smirked at me.

'Dude you perv!' I choked out a response to which he just smirked 'Give them back!'

'Come get them'

I strode forwards pissed off and incredibly embarrassed at the same time. I reached for them, only for Cena to suddenly raise his arm and hold them above his head.

'Seriously quit it Cena, what are you twelve! Give me back my fucking panties!' I said while trying to snatch them back, he chuckled raising them higher again.

'Fine, I just won't wear them then' I said turning away from him.

'Only thing is you can't right Leslie, all you have in that bag is a short little dress, can't exactly go without your panties'

Damnit he called my fucking bluff.

I couldn't stop a pout then, my eyes closed as I turned back to him.

'Please Cena' I played up the puppy dog eyes and walked up real close, pressing my body against his.

'Nice try, but I aint that dumb' he retorted.

That was it, I had played nice, I had bluffed, and I had asked politely, I had practically fucking begged.

'Cena give me my fucking panties' I half screamed as I jumped up to try and grab them from his grip while trying to keep my grip on the towel and not flash anything at the same time.

John just laughed loudly and held them higher with amusement clear in his eyes as he looked down at her. But a few words quickly killed that laughter.

* * *

Randy POV

'Cena, bro what the hell are you doing? Are you nuts?' Randy strode into the room, shocked at the scene, he had already showered and changed, when he had come looking for John to ride back to the hotel, one of the wrestlers had said they saw him going into the Women's Locker Room.

Not believing his ears he had quickly crossed the room and entered only to be assaulted by the sight of Leslie dripping wet, visibly pissed off and barely covered by a towel, trying to get her panties from John who was enjoying the view.

He cuffed John over the head and grabbed the offending item, and then remembering what it was blushed and passed it quickly to Leslie who was also turning pink in the most interesting place, he noticed before averting his eyes and purposefully thinking of his wife and how much he loved her.

'John, get out before I kill you' these words passed from both Leslie and his own lips and John shifted uncomfortably before high tailing it out of there.

'Umm s-sorry, about that' Randy stuttered before following John out the door.

'John, what the hell were you thinking, not only could she hit you with a sexual harassment law suit and cost you your job, we have to work with her in close proximity for another two days!'

'I don't know what I was thinking, I never know around her, she confuses me constantly, I can't believe I actually did that'

'Is she the you're-'

'She's the girl I'm falling for' John finished for him, avoiding eye contact.

'well not only did you just antagonise one of the meanest, toughest and most vindictive women I'm ever met, as much as I know you enjoy a challenge I don't know if you're going to win if she's your opponent, your most likely going to get seriously hurt bro'

'I don't care. I'll have anything I can to do with her, even if I have to be her shoe shiner' he said with a smile before exiting the building.

'Lunch then?' Randy replied with a shake of his head

'Should we wait for Leslie?' John asked with an anxious look back at the building

'Are you nuts, I think the only thing she wants to do with you right now if rip off your head, what you did back there was incredibly stupid, and your gonna pay for it tomorrow in the ring'.

_

* * *

_

So now Randy knows about the tension between Lelsie and John, will this help ease the stand off between them or only add fuel to the fire?

_Find out in the next chapter, read and review if you would like to ;]_


	14. Plan of Action

_Once again, Vince McMahan owns the WWE, john Cena, Kelly Kelly, John Morrison, Adam Copeland, Randy Orton and all other Diva's and Superstars own themselves, Florence and the Machine own Kiss with a Fist, which I have used as a name for my story, Jace Everett owns Bad Things, who lyrics I have quoted, where as I own Leslie Taylor and any other OC I may introduce in the future (:_

_Peace, love, karma_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Plan of Action

Leslie's POV

Leslie left the gym shortly after Randy and John, with embarrassment still burning her cheeks red she was absolutely fuming, she ran towards her car in her boots, barely stumbling in the 4 and a half inch stiletto heels. She was currently trying to decide on a plan of action, she was torn between go back to the hotel relax for a while before getting dressed up and hitting the clubs, possibly with company or without or the other plan she was contemplating of hitting the hotel gym and kicking and hitting the shit out of a punching bag.

She knew she had a temper, a bad one; she had inherited her father's anger over her mother's gentleness, ands she knew if she didn't let it out soon, that sometime soon, someone would _really_ pay the price.

She sighed angrily and raked a hand through her hair, back in the day when she felt like this, she knew what to do, she'd have sex, a lot of it, until all the anger was gone, unfortunately her willing, former partner was a few hundred thousand miles away, so that was out.

But by the time she reached the hotel she was smiling at the very least, Leslie quickly climbed out of her car, she raced towards the door. She had decided on her plan of action.

_-30 minutes later-_

She knew she was getting weird looks, not that she exactly cared, she was currently venting just a little on the punching bag and had been for about 10 minutes. She knew she was going to be half dead tomorrow, after working out from nine till 2 0'clock and now having another session with the punching bag and her this afternoon, and if she decided, she was going to hit the clubs that night and dance up a storm.

A little over an hour later, she finally felt as if she had made a decent dent in her rage and she smiled the familiar mixed feeling of exhaustion and buzz in her limbs, turning away she saw she had accumulated a little audience of wrestlers staying at the hotel. In the front with her arms crossed and a half worried, half amused look on her face stood Kelly Kelly, Leslie's first friend at her new job.

'Hey girl, you alright?' the blonde asked a little wearily

'Better now' was the only reply she got as Leslie quickly downed half a bottle of water before panting away.

'Someone piss you off?' Despite being a bit of an airhead Kelly was fairly perceptive

'Yep'

'You ok?' Kelly asked, gesturing to her hands, Leslie looked down; despite her gloves they were looking pretty battered.

'Yep, hey Kelly I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight, like hit the clubs-drink, dance, party?' she said ignoring the slight stinging in her hands.

Kelly Kelly's face lit up 'yes, oh my gosh, definitely, I'll tell the other girls, remember they wanted to go out with you a while ago, oh they'll be so happy! And oh we can get all the super star's to come, I mean you know how it is, if the girls are going out then their boyfriends will have to be there – there so paranoid about guys hitting on her ladies, and they'll bring their buddies, so we might as well invite everyone!' she babbled off quickly, as a sense of dread threatened to engulf me I knew I had to take charge of this situation.

'Kelly, I'm cool with like all the girls coming and their boyfriends but could we keep it a little small? I don't want to have to meet everyone at once y'know'.

'Oh of course' she cooed, but Leslie couldn't fight a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

'Ok well I'm gonna go have a bath and relax for a while, what time do you want to meet to leave?'

Kelly thought hard for a moment before nodding to herself 'let's say 10?'

'Ok I'll see you later'

Once back in her room Leslie ran a bath, sprinkling some of the hotel complimentary bubble bath and scents in she relaxed for over an hour before finally draining the tub and finding a place to do some yoga and stretches.

_-5 hours later-_

Leslie looked over herself in the mirror, she knew she looked good, but she couldn't help feeling oddly insecure, cocking her head sideways she allowed her mind to venture down the path of her insecurities as she continued to contemplate her appearance.

She loved her outfit, it was a recent buy, She was wearing a dress which was a low cut shiny charcoal coloured spaghetti strap concuction which flowed down to a full skirt with a small ruffle effect at the back which had wide blood red ribbons showing here and there for a dramatic contrast and at the front the shiny charcoal gray fabric was held up by ribbons in the middle of each of her thigh's tied into red bows, this showed just couple inches of soft tulle fabric which stopped about 2 inches above her knee, she liked that, it helped counteract the slutty cut of the top.

At the back above the ruffled was a built in corset panel which you could tighten to your liking, creating a cinched look at the front, showing off her tiny waist and beautiful curves. Her feet were adorned in simple black deep velvet peep toe 3 inch heels which showed off blood red toe nails and her only jewellery was a thin black tie around her throat which had a small beautiful charcoal and red tulle lace rose on one side.

She had on no leggings and her fringe fell heavily over her glittery, smoky made up eyes, her lips the same vibrant blood red as the ribbons, creating a dark and alluring image while soft curls descended down past her pale ivory shoulder blades. She finally put her finger on her insecurity, she knew that none of the other's had ever seen her more gothic side and she also realised most of the other girls would be in bright vibrant colours, so in other words she would stand out like a sore thumb, which she already had enough of.

Whatever, this was her, and this was her night, she didn't give a shit what anyone thought. She grabbed her small black leather clutch before striding to the door and slamming it behind her; the tough boxer of the afternoon just as forgotten as the scared vulnerable geek from moments ago.

She leaned back against the elevator wall as it flew down from level 17 to 6 before it made a stop. She opened her eyes to see a young girl standing there, with fear and shock written all over her face, she shifted uncomfortably before trying to be friendly and smile. But her attempt was short lived as the girl started to cry. 'Fucking great' Leslie thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder for her owners or parents or whatever, hearing a door slamming she sighed happily, as she held the doors open and waited. Only to see Adam Copeland (Edge) running towards her.

'There you are Grace!' he called out, relief apparent in his voice.

'umm, is she yours' Leslie called out tentatively, aware how her Australian accented voice contrasted to her image, she watched Adam blink and finally piece together that the scary but beautiful gothic chick in front of him was also his co-worker the new Diva Leslie Taylor.

'No, I'm meeting her mum in the foyer, she's my niece, any idea why she's crying?' he asked as he picked up the little girl and stepped into the elevator, trying to shush the girl.

'Umm yeah, me?' she responded staring at the floor, embarrassed before, meeting Adam's blue eyes, he look incredibly confused for a minute, before bursting out laughing.

Her blood red lips curved up into a smile, as she watched him lean against the wall for support.

'Sorry that would be my fault, we just watched Eclipse' he stopped to share a grimace at Leslie, which she returned 'and we got to the bit where the red haired nutter is attacking the whiney chick and what's his name, and she got a little scared, and umm, you do kinda look like a vampire, sorry' he said looking down embarrassed.

'No problem, its fine, I've heard it before, a lot actually' she answered with a smile, which knocked Adam's breathe away.

'Are you going out tonight' she asked curiously, she strangely liked Adam; he seemed like a nice guy.

'With the big group? Yeah' he responded looking at her curiously when she groaned.

'How big?'

'Pretty much everyone I heard, due to the something, a heap of flights are cancelled so a lot of the rosters still here unusually.'

'I'm gonna kill Kelly!' she exclaimed, wincing when she heard Grace's gasp 'I don't mean really, sorry, I'm bad with kids, never really umm interacted with them'

'It's cool' he replied with a laugh, Leslie could feel herself really starting to like Adam, he was so easy going.

'Ding and we are here!' Adam said in a strange voice, Leslie looked over concerned until she realised he was doing that thing adults do with kids, where they make funny noises and voices and things to amuse the brats.

'I guess I'll see you later then?' she asked as they walked into the 'foyer' as Adam called it

'Yeah definitely' he responded with a smile before wandering off somewhere. She wandered around the receptionist desk before coming into view of the mammoth sized group of Superstars, Diva's, PA's, creative team members and makeup artists and stylists who were apparently partying with her tonight.

She stood there for a moment, completely in shock as Kelly Kelly came skipping towards her and hugged her tightly and began towing her forwards; the nervous, geeky insecure girl from earlier in control again.

'What happened to small?" she choked out hoarsely as Kelly started introducing her to people

'I tried to keep it small, but with everyone here I felt bad not being able to invite everyone, and this is Marika, she's a personnel assistant to Laycool'

I greeted Marika with a forced smile, before glancing around desperately, wondering if there was some way I could slip away and get out of this, but everywhere I looked there was a wall of people smiling, apparently waiting to be introduced to me.

'Kelly? Kelly! This is everyone right, so we can go to the club right' thought I had no idea if any club would be able to fit this many people within it.

She laughed 'of course this isn't everyone, its only 10.10 people are still arriving! Oh and of course you now John Morrison, my boyfriend and R-truth" I ignored her and just smiled at people, it was so loud that most of them didn't try striking up any conversation with me, which was good because at that moment, I was currently focusing on not hyperventilating.

'Oh Randy there you are! Where's John? You and him were some of the last people we were waiting on, now I think it's just Maryse, but I'll check!' she went on to yell to people asking if Maryse was present, but I didn't really hear her as Randy and I kind of stared awkwardly at each other, and I had a small mental break down at the fact John, the whole reason I wanted to hit the clubs tonight was going to be there.

I was incredibly relieved when Adam finally came towards me a smile on his face, dodging feet and arms, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and talked away in my ear about something to do with Grace, I wasn't exactly paying a huge amount of attention to what he was saying as relief pounded through my veins.

Smiling, I looked around to include Randy in conversation, when my eyes locked on his and he was looking at me with a peculiar expression drawing down his features into a frown, I opened my mouth to ask what the was the matter when I heard Kelly Kelly squeal out a loud 'JOHN, oh my gosh you made it, yes we can get moving now! OK people outside, now! Move all of y'all asses out the doors' I watched she she danced around trying to get people's attention.

Eventually when the Great Khali had decided she had put on enough of a show he simply clapped his huge hands a few times and shouted something, at which point everyone stopped talking and Kelly Kelly could finally be heard.

With an awkward smile at Randy and a few others I followed the crowd towards the door with Adam on my left when suddenly I felt a warm, rough hand wrap itself around my upper arm and stop me. Jolted out of my thoughts, I glanced over and saw the source of my anger, staring at me. I narrowed my eyes as he leaned forwards to say something. I froze hoping to god he wasn't going to say or do anything stupid and trying to make sure I had command of my limbs to avoid any grievous bodily injury on his part. But all he said was 'you look stunning' as his hot breathe blew tendrils of raven hair around and sent shivers down my spine. Not meeting his eye she acknowledged the compliment with a curt nod before continuing outside. She breathed a sigh of relief when she breathed 'fresh air' the air inside had been putrid with over use of cologne and perfume.

Glancing over at Edge, she smiled and make a remark about that, he laughed and agreed, before Khali shouted something again. Kelly Kelly stood next to John Morrison all bubbly and beautiful; in a white skimpy dress and tan shoes.

'Ok so people, we are making our way towards Divine, it's located at 154 Parade and Smote street. Now if you are planning on drinking tonight, I want you to team with someone who is not drinking, or have money for a cab, if you are not drinking tonight and plan on staying late and do not minding carting around drunken people please raise your hand.'

Very few people raised their hands with a sigh Leslie put her hand up and a slight boo went through the crowd, 'I ain't making any promises though' she shouted as Adam smiled at her, but I'm happy to drive people there, as long no one hurts my baby' a few people laughed at that.

'Ok and break!' Kelly Kelly chirped like the ex-cheerleader she is.

Leslie turned in the direction of her Mustang to stop dead as the wall of muscled chests in her way, she raised her eyes to stare at Randy, Ted and John. 'Yes?" she asked curtly

Ted was the one who replied 'umm we were wondering if we could get a ride with you?'

'And why would that be exactly?' Leslie asked imperiously crossing her arms across her chest and fixing him with a glare.

'John told us about your mustang, and I love cars, I've love to have a ride in her, the '67 is one of the best models, only the '73 beats it and that's just barely and-'

'Ok enough, Ted, you can catch a ride' she fought a smile; she could tell he was a classic car lover just like her.

'Wait you have a mustang?' Adam asked, she glanced sideways and her lips curved upwards slightly.

'The deep blue one? Seriously?" he half exploded when she nodded

'Oh my god lets go, dude shot gun, shot gun!' he said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the parking lot.

She flinched slightly at the unexpected contact and flushed a little, she glanced at the others to see if they noticed; as her eyes ran over John's face she saw the look in her eyes and knew he'd noticed. She glared back at him until he dropped his gaze and then she started walking towards the parking lot, following Adam.

After she unlocked the door and opened it she leant forward to press the gadget under the seat to make it spring forward so the guys could clamber into the back. After it was done, she turned around to find all of the guys looking at the ground flushing red, realising mortified that she had probably just flashed them her panties. Looking at the ground and stepping to the side while flushing pink, Ted and Randy climbed in without comment, but when John stepped forwards he rested his left arm on the car door and leaned forward again before smiling, showing his dimples while she glared back at him, lip before he followed the others.

She turned around to slide her chair back, taking care not to flash Adam again before cranking over the engine when she was sure all of the guys had their seatbelts on. She smiled as they collectively jumped when 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett pumped out of the speakers, it was a favourite of hers and when she had been driving back to the hotel earlier, she had cranked it incredibly loud as she sang away. Turning it down she couldn't help laughing at the expression on all of their faces, after all the first few lines that had played were

_'I wanna do bad things with you,_

_When you came in the air went out,_

_And everything shadow filled up with doubt,_

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the nights out,_

_I wanna do bad things with you'_

Adam soon joined in her laughter, then Ted and eventually the entire car rocked with laughter. Rolling down the windows to counteract the stuffy confines and turning the music back to decent level; she pulled out of her spot and drove away.

_-20 minutes later-_

The rest of the drive had been uneventful, just a lot of talking, compliments on her car, complaining about the lack of room in the back seat (as if any car could comfortably house those three) and ribbings from the back seat, her panties only got mentioned once or twice but she dished it out just as bad right back. She ignored John mostly, because she was still pissed as all hell about what he had done earlier and the fact he was tagging along on her night out.

But right now she was staring out her windscreen at the sight that greeted her, they were at what looked like a freaking cowboy boot scooting joint, but the people who were coming and going looked as if they could be going to a fashion shoot or an art gallery launch. If she hadn't already seen a bunch of her co-workers walk past laughing thunderously she would have pulled out the map.

Shaking her head and shrugging her shoulder she climbed out of the car and released the seat so the guys could to. They waited for her to push the seat back and lock the car, the lack of panties flashing getting mentioned and resulting in a few punches from her before they started towards the line. 'Ok so there's a line, that's saying something' she thought to herself. Just as they reached the door, they heard another ear-splitting squeal as Kelly Kelly rushed up to them and started gushing, both at them and the door man, who started smiling suddenly and quickly opened the door for them to enter.

Inside Leslie was struck by the total effect, there were bartenders and bar maids in plaid shirts and cowboy boots mingling through the fashionably dressed and diamond accessorised crowd. Music consisted of an awesome rock song with a kick ass beat and chilling riff's. But the entire thing was within what looked like a country barn, but modernised and fitted out as a club. Up on the third level was apparently a private room which Kelly Kelly had booked, on the second level there was a bar and seating area and on the ground was a massive dance floor, with hay bales scattered around with people relaxing on them. She shook her head, that Kelly had a weird ass taste in clubs, but she couldn't help grinning, the weird mix of country meet club scene amazingly worked.

The music started a new song, one she recognized, loud and blaring she could feel the beat rising through her feet and thudding in her chest, she could feel the music starting to take over her and she started swaying, much to the guys' amusement. She ignored their chuckles and started to dance towards the dance floor, and boy did she dry up their chuckles as they watched her stealthily dance away, the way she moved was almost hypnotic.

* * *

-John's POV-

Johns throat felt dry as he watched Leslie fix them with a glare before gradually melting into the crowd but cutting through it at the same time, the way her arms and hips were moving he felt mesmerised by it, she had stolen his breathe once again. He frowned as he watched Adam follow her towards the stairs, but he lost sight of the pair when Maryse rushing past him and sucking face with Ted... He shrugged and wandered towards the top floor with Randy

* * *

_'whats going to happen, something has to happen, whats it going to be?' -Anne Boleyn, Review?_


	15. Tequila and Epiphany's

_Vince McMahan owns the WWE, John Cena, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, john Morrison, Kelly Kelly all own themselves as well as any other Diva's or Superstars I mentioned, Florence and the Machine owns the Song Kiss with A Fist, whereas I only own Leslie and my story._

_Oh and I've forgone my normal formatting as the editor on fanfic keeps screwing up and adding italics and underlines everywhere and all in all just being very troublesome, so I apologise and hopefully it will soon be back to my normal format (:_

_Peace, love and karma ;]_

**Chapter 15 – Tequila and Epiphany's**.

-Leslie POV-

Leslie screamed when she hear the opening bars of U+UR Hand by Pink come on and Adam laughed at her. Grabbing Adams shirt, she danced her hips forward and started to grind against him, he was a good dancer and knew exactly how to reciprocate, with his hands and his body against hers she smiled and raised her arms above her head bringing them down tangling through her hair, she turned her back to Adam letting her hands rake over her body and resting on her hips, his hands covered hers as she felt his breath on her neck as she grinded her butt against Adam's pelvis...

I need a drink' she yelled into his ear over the pounding music as U+UR Hand came to an end

'Bars this way' he shouted back, taking her hand and guiding her through the thronging masses. They wandered up some stairs to the higher private area. When they entered the room, after being checked by the door men, they saw that at least half of the roster was sitting or standing in the dimly lit room and tequila shots were flowing freely.

Glancing at Adam, she saw he was appraising the room, and laughed at his face when he spotted John Morrison taking a shot of tequila and salt of Kelly Kelly's toned stomach.

'What-what are they-' he spluttered

'Body shots' she replied watching his eyes widen 'c'mon, let's take your body shot virginity boy!'

'Leslie!' Kelly Kelly squealed when she finally separated her mouth from JoMo's, 'you found the party!'

Leslie sniggered at that 'yep, and guess what else I found?'

'What!' she squealed

'I found me a body shot virgin!' she said gesturing towards Adam who playfully glared back at her before pulling her into a one armed hug.

'You make me sound so lame!"

'Awww but babe, you are! But never fear, we shall de-virgin you, and de-lame you, how does that sound?'

'Pretty good, now show me how this works?' Leslie unleashed a feral grin and grabbed tequila shot before pushing him onto a stool and lifting his shirt. 'I'm going to take one off your collar bone, because it's the least invasive and I don't want to scare you' she winked mischievously.

Tilting forwards she looked into his eyes before she poked her tongue out, and licked along his collar bone, her tongue stud flashing. She sprinkled some salt which clung to the moisture, and placed a lemon slice skin facing him in his mouth, she winked and toasted him, throwing the shot back as the crowd watched, she swallowed before placing both of her dainty hands on his shoulders and flicking her tongue across the salt. Glancing up, she saw Adam watching her with amazement clear across his face, she bit her lip and rose on her tippy toes and plucked the lemon slice from him mouth with her tongue gracefully, biting the fleshy part off before chucking it down.

'Holy crap that was hot!' Kofi Kingston declared in the silence that followed, as what felt like most of the eyes in the room were on them.

'My turn!' Cody exclaimed, 'show me some more of your tricks Leslie, what else can you do with that tongue of yours?' he winked at her.

'Sorry boys, I got to go the restroom quickly, y'all have fun' she said imitating their accents badly and throwing back another shot before skipping away.

She giggled as she skipped to the ladies room; the tequila shot's had gone straight to her head, badly, she realised with a wince, it had been too long.

John's POV  
John watched her lick the salt off Adam's collarbone as jealously seared through his entire being and when she had raised her body against his to fish out the lemon from his mouth, it had taken all of his control not to go over there and punch him out. Why couldn't she be like that with him? Maybe because she knew that he wasn't like Adam, he wanted more, whereas Adam just went with whatever happened?

He watched her skip past him and Randy obliviously, giggling to herself and couldn't stop a smile, she looked so beautiful tonight, even if she was a little gothic vampire. She was so carefree at the moment, her smile lit up her entire face, unlike most of her remote, forced smiles or her baiting, taunting smirks which left her eyes cold.

'I think I'm gonna go get in on those tequila shots' Randy said suddenly watching as Gail Kim took one off Eve Torres's stomach. John looked at him in surprise but followed him across the room.

Leslie POV

Leslie exited the ladies room, she had sobered up just a wee bit and was making her way sedately back to the bar, when her bright green eyes landed on the scene before her, she felt herself turn hollow, as she watched John Cena licking salt off Gail Kim's stomach, she felt like screaming as what felt like a hurricane was throwing rocks within her shell. She stopped, her legs feeling like lead, as she continued to watch the spectacle, John reached smiling and plucked the lime rind out of her mouth with his hand before sucking on it, his actions were greeted with a round of boo's–it wasn't etiquette to use your hands.

Leslie's anger from earlier that day came roaring back times ten as she started to stomp towards the bar then stopped suddenly, a plan forming, she plastered a seductive look across her features as she walked directly past Cena swinging her hips with each step, coming to a stop in front of Adam who was sitting next to him.

She smiled coyly at him as he reached towards her pulled her body snugly against his. She fought back the automatic revulsion she felt whenever anyone touched her and leaned in close to his ear and whispered huskily 'you ready to take one off me babe?' before leaning back and quirking her head to the side, she could feel John's eyes on her and she smiled even broader, she wanted this to hurt him, she wanted him to burn as badly as the anger was burning her right now.

'Oh yeah, hey Kofi, pass me the salt?' Adam said without taking his eyes off her, she slipped one of her straps off the side so it wouldn't get in the way of her collar bone and swung her curls over her left shoulder. She took the lemon rind Adam was offering and placed it between her teeth. She closed her eyes as she felt him lick across her collar bone and then sprinkle salt there.

Her eyes flew open in shock when she felt Adam's hands travel down from her hips to her legs, fighting a yelp as he pulled her onto him, so that she was effectively straddling him, she kept her gaze averted from John as she watched Adam throw back the shot and slowly lean forward and suck the salt from her shoulder before he leaned down and plucked the lemon from her mouth. She heard the cheers of the other wrestlers around her and smiled around, avoiding everyone's eye; she clambered down from Adams lap, and tweaked a piece of his hair playfully, while trying to put a heap of space between her and him.

As she backed away, she couldn't stop her eyes from flicking towards John, and when her eyes locked onto his, she wasn't surprised to see jealousy and anger burning there, but what she hadn't expected was the look of empathy his blue eyes harboured, he nodded, just once, she barely caught it and before she knew it, every bit of anger she had was gone, in a wisp of smoke. It was replaced by an understanding that John wasn't chasing her because he wanted a shag or because he liked difficult women, he actually _cared_ just a little bit for her. And for someone who had never really had anyone care about her in her entire life, this was a revolutionary feeling.

Her mouth opened, as if to say something, though she had no idea what she planned on saying. She was never very good with words, she was always much more of a do-er. So she did what her body seemed intent on doing without any say so from her mind.

She walked towards him and moved the shoulder of his 'wife beater' out of the way, she stood between his parted legs and slowly licked and sucked her way along his collar bone, ignoring any thoughts about people watching; knowing they were most likely watching the 3 girl body shot competition between Maryse, Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool.

She grabbed the spare dispenser of salt and sprinkled some on his collar bone, always looking down, never meeting his eyes which seemed to be intent on finding hers. She grabbed a shot and a slice of lime and finally raised her green eyes to his blue one, shaking her hair out of her face she place the lime between his teeth before tossing the shot back, gasping as it stung its way down her throat and then tilted forwards sucking hard on the salt of his throat, hearing him gasp lightly at the sensation. She felt his hands slide down to grasp her ass and pull her tighter against his body, when she had sucked all the salt from his muscled shoulder, Leslie raised her head and wrapped her arms around his neck using this as leverage to pull herself as she connected her lips to his, using her tongue to whisk the lime from between his lips tasting the salt, lemon, lime and tequila on his tongue which shot forwards and swiped across hers. He released his grip on her ass after, allowing her to step away; as to avoid attracting attention as the girls finished their contest.

She slowly lowered herself back from standing on tippy toes, trembling slightly from the intensity of finally admitting everything to herself. She looked back up into John's eyes as he stared back steadily, before smiling and pulling her onto the stool Adam had vacated sometime recently.

'Leslie!' Kelly Kelly weaved her way over to her and plonked herself down next to her,' 'what do you say to a couple shots my beautiful dark vampire' she squeaked, her words slurring together.

'Ok I could do for a couple more' Leslie responded, signalling the bartender.

'1...2...grape!' Kelly Kelly chirped as they downed the tequila shots

Leslie got the giggles then 'grape?' she queried.

'Mmmmm grapes do sound really good right now, but first another two shots yes?'

'Ok' Leslie responded 'but I'm doing the counting this time, because you are plastered! Ahh Adam, do some shots with us!' she asked suddenly catching sight of Adam returning.

'Fuck yeah girls, who am I doing it off this time?'

'Oh noooo, we're over body shots' Kelly slurred, half falling off her stool 'require too much focus, now here and here' she said while shoving shots into their hands 'and 1, 2, grape!'

_So leslie has finally admitted her feeling for John, will they finally be together or will Leslie be troublesome and find other ways to throw up roadblocks? Review if you'd like to, they are always bery appreciated [:_


	16. Thawing by Fire

**Vince McMahan owns the WWE, All super stars and Diva's own themselves, Florence and the Machine owns the Song Kiss with a Fist, whereas I only own Leslie Taylor and my storyline idea thing-o.**

**Rated M+ warning; this chapter involves sexual acts, rather descriptive, in your face, sexual acts, so yeah if 'you're not down with that, I got 3 words for you'.**

**Click away now!**

**Oh and DX owns that adapted quote **

**Peace, love and karma y'all [;**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16; Thawing by Fire

**-3 hours later-**

**-John's POV-**

'Ok little lady, time to go' John said as he wrapped an arm around Leslie waist and helped her walk to her car. After a couple beers and a shot off Leslie John had stopped drinking but everyone else was really in to the body shots fade and Leslie, insisted on holding onto her throne; after being dubbed Queen of Body Shots, so she kept on drinking and was now, subsequently, seriously plastered.

He finally got them out of the club after dodging both unknown and known people who were trying to way lay them as they fought to the exit. With a sigh he started to dig through Leslie's purse for her keys while struggling to keep her upright, which she was making incredibly difficult, because as she shouted, she 'wasn't bloody done dancing yet' he finally managed to still her by pinning her against her car with his body while he rummaged through her purse for her keys to no avail.

'Ok seriously Leslie, where the hell are your keys?'

She peered at him for a minute before finally comprehending his words 'oh right here' she replied reaching into her cleavage and with drawing a set of keys on a small chain, which she was now struggling to unhook from the front of her bra.

'Handy isn't it, you never lose your keys, but dammit this things fiddly' she said giggling.

John swallowed dryly trying to ignore the amazing view he was getting of the top of Leslie boobs and black bra and the sensation of her wriggling body pressed up against him.

'Oh sod it, I give up' Leslie sighed exasperated as she leant back against the car. John exhaled powerfully, he needed that key and Leslie was too damn smashed to undo the hook. But he also knew how hard it was for Leslie to have people touch her unexpectedly.

'Leslie, I'm going to try and unhook the key ok, so don't freaking or anything ok' he asked, waiting for some sign of consent, which arrived in the form of a nod, he gently pulled a little of the front of Leslie dress down until her bra and the hook came into view, he quickly disengage it, it was a very simple mechanism, but that just showed how drunk Leslie was at that moment.

'Ok now babe-' his voice was suddenly interrupted by Adam who was striding towards them at that moment, John sighed in relief that he hadn't come 10 seconds earlier.

'Hey Leslie, can- can-can I catch a ride?' he hiccupped over the sentence.

Leslie just smiled and tried to get out from under Johns pin to continue dancing. 'I don't know, ask Johnny'

'Yeah get in the back Adam' he said with a sigh, when Adam had slumped into the back seat, he shoved the chair back and turned around to Leslie who was now leaning against the other car.

'Leslie?' she looked up a dreamy smile playing across her red lips

'Yes Johnny?'

'Can you please get in the car?' Leslie pushed herself off the car and walked the couple steps towards John, before leaning up and planting a kiss on his mouth, giggling 'course Johnny boy'.

John sighed as he followed Leslie into the car, as annoying as having Adam; yet another drunken person to deal with, it couldn't ruin his happy mood as he caressed the steering wheel and put the key in the ignition, listening to the engine rumble beneath him. He knew Leslie would kill him in the morning for touching her car, but he was intent on enjoying this drive while her could.

**-30 minutes later-**

As he pulled into the car lot, he looked over his shoulder at Adam who had passed out and was now sprawled across the back seat snoring, before running his eyes over Leslie who was resting against his arm, her eyes just open, which was a surprise to John. As he smiled down at her, she looked up at him and smiled softly. 'Bed?' she asked

'Yeah babe, bedtime for you, but first you need to eat something ok?'

She made an unhappy face at this before nodding reluctantly, which had John biting back a laugh; she was so cute when she was drunk. She turned and clambered into the back seat, ass over teacup to start prodding Adam awake; so much for Johns plan to leave him there for the night

'Adam' prods 'Adam' prods harder 'Adam!" punch to the gut.

'What! Ow! What the hell Leslie'

'You weren't waking up fast enough' she said diffidently before climbing over his prone body and out of the back seat towards John who was laughing at Adam's expression.

After hauling Adam out and locking the doors John started towards the lobby entrance with Adam's arm draped around his shoulders and Leslie padding along in front of them, he shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that girl could barely string together two words and yet she managed to walk in 4 inch heels with barely a stumble.

'We're here!' she yelled as they entered the foyer, resulting in dirty looks from the receptionists. He just snorted with laughter and walked Adam towards the elevator. 'Wait' he turned towards the receptionist 'sorry ma'am but could you tell me what floor and what room Adam Copeland is in?'

The blonde sniffed disdainfully as Leslie spun in circles around the room, waiting. 'He's on floor 6, sir and in room 209. Have a good night'

'Thanks' he said shortly as he hauled Adam towards the elevator again, 'Leslie, c'mon the elevator here's, move it!' she slowly sauntered over when she had finished buying a giant muffin from the lobby Starbucks and burst out laughing at Adam, who John had let sag onto the floor after pressing number 6.

After hauling Adam to his door and getting Leslie to pat down his pockets to find his room key and leaving him on the bed fully dressed, John was more than happy to shut the door on the snoring 'Rated-R Superstar' and walk back to the elevator supporting Leslie now.

Leslie was visibly tiring as they finally reached her floor and walked towards her door, she was starting to hurt all over again, the tequila was wearing off and all the days aches and pains were back. John watched as she tried unsuccessfully multiple times to open the door with her key before losing her temper and punching the door.

'Ok give it here' he finally said, he quickly stuck it in the slot and opened the door as Leslie stumbled into the room and fell backwards onto her bed giggling to herself as she kicked her shoes off. John slowly walked into the room, looking over it. It was smaller than his room, no surprise seeing his was one of the highest paid and most popular stars in the WWE but Leslie seemed to have shed her personality all over the place, there was clothes and shoes strewn about the ground but in a weirdly neat and ordered way with pieces hanging off the dresser, mirrors and lamps. He laughed as she rolled around on her bed, apparently trying to get out of her dress.

He slowly wandered around the room, looking at each pair of shoes, string of pearls or intricate silver necklace, finally reaching the dresser, disregarding the smattering of all different forms of makeup, John's eye brows furrowed as he picked up a faded picture in a pretty silver frame.

His gaze lingered as he took in the bright happy expression on the 15 year old face of Leslie, she stood decked out in a pretty blue dress, with her mother standing next to her, her eyes fixed on Leslie as she beamed out of the picture. John eyes slowly roved over to Leslie mother, he didn't know her name, Leslie had never told him. He observed the beauty that Leslie's mother had once possessed, though by the time this picture had been taken most of it had obviously been stolen by the worry and anxiety of living in an abusive relationship.

'God dammit' Leslie angry voice distracted he turned to find her twirling around on the spot tugging at the ties on the back of her dress as she tried to undo them, her shoulder straps already hanging limply against the torso of the dress.

She finally stopped jumping and huffed out a breath to get her hair out of her face.

'Johnnnnny, can you?' she pouted at John as she stumbled over to him.

'Sure thing darlin' turn around' he quickly saw the problem, for some reason Leslie had done double knots on the corset ties at the back, he nimbly undid the ties and loosened them slightly, he turned his back to replace the picture on her dresser.

As his eyes fell on Leslie's mother face, he turned around deciding on the spot to ask Leslie what her name was but the question died on his tongue he watched open mouthed as Leslie let the dress slowly slip from around her chest and slither down her body as it billowed at her feet, standing before John in only a deep purple and charcoal grey lacy lingerie set.

She slowly looked up at John and fixed him with a smouldering gaze as a seductive smile curved her lips upwards.

**-Leslie POV-**

Leslie watched as Johns eyes widened in surprise as they took in the sight of her standing only in her delicate purple and charcoal lingerie set before his eyes squeezed shut and a deep pink blush spread over his chest, she sniggered, that was completely adorable she decided, the fact that he the Champ, the chain gang soldier, the face of WWE was blushing all because she was semi naked.

With a smirk she slowly tottered towards John until she felt her skin zing from the electric spark that always went through her when they had skin to skin contact, slowly, dreamily Leslie reached an hand up and traced a path from his chin down across his chest to where her tongue had earlier traced along his collar bone. She smiled when she heard a gasp leave his mouth when she quickly replaced her hand with her mouth, she slowly sucked on his collar bone before lightly rasping her tongue across his neck, tasting his flavour; the tang of sweat and muskiness of his skin. She felt his entire being tense through her hand resting on his chest when she lightly bit his neck; she smiled against his skin when he moaned.

John finally began to reciprocate, frenziedly as he placed his hands, one on her shoulder and the other under her chin and tilted her head up so he could kiss her; he crushed his lips against Leslies in the longest most passionate, intense kiss they had shared yet. She wrapped her arms against his neck and leant against John's body as she struggled to maintain her stance on her tippy toes so that their mouths could meet. She couldn't believe the way he was making her feel yet again, her entire being felt as if it were on fire, but instead of the usual singed, burnt feeling John caused in her it instead felt like a slow, comforting warmth that was thawing over her entire being.

Johns hands slowly drifted through her curls until they swept across her back down to her butt, he grasped it firmly before his hands continued to sweep a little lower, quickly hoisting her up, Leslie gasped when her feet left the floor, but automatically wrapped her legs around John's waist, she slowly brought her mouth away from Johns and let out a small giggle as he stumbled and struggled to reach the bed while trying to keep his kiss with Leslie going.

When he finally reached it and sat down on the edge of it Leslie renewed their frenzied kiss of earlier, growling in annoyance as she listened to John as he tried, suddenly and half heartedly to stop at their actions.

'Leslie we should stop, you're drunk and you're not completely in control of what you're doing, we shouldn't be doing this!' Leslie ignored John, apart from growling a 'no' back as she quickly let go of all her inhibitions. She had had enough of pretending she didn't want John, the tequila was just helping her let him know of that fact.

She quickly yanked on the hem of John's wife beater, pulling it over his head as she rubbed her hips against John's as his strong grip on her butt pulled her tightly against _him. _She ran her fingers down John's sculpted chest, as John sucked and bit his way from her neck down to the top of her bra, Leslie hands stole down to the belt on John's jeans, feeling the warmth and size of his cock beneath her hands, she felt Johns hard on respond to her light 'accidental' caresses against it. John slowly leant back onto the bed bringing Leslie even further into contact as she straddled him.

John's mouth sucked on her breast through her bra, her breathing catching in her throat as a small whimper of lust escaped and unconsciously thrust her hips against John's prominent hard-on.

**-Johns POV-**

John growled in return to her thrust and suddenly rolled over so that Leslie was pinned beneath his massive farm , he smiled as she wrapped her body around his and moved against him as he thrust his body against her while supporting most of his body weight on his arm and knee's. He continued to kiss down on Leslie's breasts through the lace until he felt Leslies hand slowly reach in through his fly and rub against him, he thrust against her hand with a primal grunt as his spare hand reached around and unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts for him to explore.

**-Leslie POV-**

Leslie flung her head back in surprise as a gasp pushed past her lips as she felt John's tongue swirl around her nipple as his hand kneaded and tweaked her other one. She quickly set both of her hands to pushing Johns jeans down to join his wife beater and her dress of the floor, which she achieved quickly, resulting in John only being clad in a pair of white briefs. She growled in dissatisfaction when she felt John take his mouth and hand away from her breast and even more so when she felt him tug her hand away from his crotch.

'What're you doing?' she demanded as he looked down at her

'I can't Leslie, I feel way too much like I'm taking advantage of you'

She growled in dissatisfaction and tried to tug her arm out of Johns grip 'John I _want_ this ok, maybe not full on sex' she blushed, ok so she was still sober enough to blush, that said something 'but don't stop this, I know you don't truly want to! We can still do, like other stuff' she could barely meet his eye as she said that while flushing red.

John sighed 'I can't, trust me I don't want to stop, but I know I should ok?'

Leslie sighed impatiently and rolled out from underneath him, she climbed off the bed and walked away as she felt her high slowly crashing, she sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that John was doing this again!

She heard the bed squeak as John rose off it and walked towards her, she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her backwards against his chest. He softly trailed kisses across her shoulders before she turned around, knowing she looked pissed off, by the wary look on John's face. But she wasn't going to let John get his way; she was going to get her way tonight. She slowly reached up and planted her hands on Johns chest as pushed him backwards towards the bed, she knew that he could have easily withstood her pressure, but from the confused set to his eyes brows he obviously didn't know what was on her mind as she sat him down on the bed so he obliged and moved backwards until his knees were resting against the edge of the bed. She slowly backed away, not caring as his eyes ran over her mostly naked body.

She took a deep breath, she had never done this before, not with a guy, and John wasn't making it any easier, but she had seen enough movies, porn and heard enough talk from guys and girls alike, so she figured she knew enough to start on her own and hopefully John would help her out from there.

Her eyes roamed over John, he looked so beautiful , his tanned skin contrasting against the clean white of his briefs, his deep blue eyes, watching worried as a coy smile curved her lips. She slowly walked towards him until she was once again, skin to skin with him, her fingers trailed down his chest until they again reached his briefs, just as she slipped her fingertips under the edge, she felt Johns hands wrap around her wrists and try to tug her hands away. She growled and leant up to kiss him hard 'just let me please?' she said as she pulled away, his grip didn't tightened or loosen but she was confident enough to take that for an ok. She continued to explore in his briefs until her hands finally wrapped around the length of his hard cock, she gave a slow, twisting experimental stroke from the base to the tip, and smiled when she felt it swell and felt John shudder as his eyes closed.

His grip on her wrists slackened as she continued to stroke up and down his cock while her other hand pulled his boxer briefs down so she had more room to manoeuvre, she returned both hands to pleasuring John, she slowly slipped her lower hand down below to start caressing his balls and kissed his chest when he lent forward and rested his body against her lightly, he head resting against the side of hers.

As she continued to stroke John and listen to him moan and feel him push against her, Leslie decided to try another experiment...

**-Johns POV-**

John opened his eyes as he felt Leslie slowly descend against his body, his eyes widened when she quickly leant forward and engulfed his dick in her warm, wet mouth; a jagged moan escaped his lips at the sight of her red lips swirling around the head, and trying to wrap her fingers around the base of his penis and pump in unison as her mouth travelled up and down his hard length.

When her other hand slowly began to fondle and caress his balls, it took every ounce of concentration for him not to blow his load right then and there in her mouth, instead he clenched his teeth and rested a hand against Leslie silky curls as she started to attempt to deep throat him. after a couple tries John shuddered when he felt the entirety of his length slip into her throat, he looked down in surprise when Leslie moaned in pleasure, the vibrations felt incredible and as he felt the familiar pressure building he knew he was close, he moaned hoarsely 'Leslie, keep going I'm about to-!' he lost control of his vocal cords, his words morphing into moans as he began to cum.

He sighed in an aftermath of pleasure as Leslie softly sucked him until his slowly softening length slipped out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound.

He slumped down on the bed as Leslie stood up and eyed him with a wicked smile, he watched as a little trickle of his cum fell onto her lips and her pale pink tongue quickly whipped it back into her mouth...

John suddenly lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Leslies waist, pulling her onto the bed, he quickly resumed licking and sucking on her breasts as he positioned her underneath him, he started to venture southwards with his hands, sliding down her panties when Leslie raised her hips to assist him. He heard the audible gasp as he slid a finger into her, she shuddered against him when he added a second and rotated it until he found her G-spot.

Her hips arched off the bed when John suddenly clamped his lips around her clit and sucked it into his mouth, lashing his tongue across it, he felt Leslie respond with each movement of his and whimper and moan softly. He smiled when he heard the groan of dissatisfaction when he slid his fingers out of her, and let her clit leave his mouth, he slid his hands under her ass and lifted her until his mouth came into contact with her wet folds and he slipped his tongue against her overheated pussy, pumping it in and out as Leslie squirmed and moaned hoarsely, he felt her start to clench around his tongue, quickly he placed his mouth back around her clit and sucked on it again as Leslie's hips bucked hard against his face and she moaned his name loudly, John slipped a finger back into her and pumped in and out as Leslie orgasm continued, glancing up he watched as she had one hand knotted in her hair while the other was playing with her breast. He slowed Leslie's breathing returned to normal and he felt her body sag back onto the bed, she lay there for a minute to recapture her breathe and John smiled, he slowly sneaked up the bed and lay beside her, watching the blissed out expression on her face.

**-Leslie's POV-**

Leslie bit her lip to stop from smiling as brightly as she felt like at that moment, suddenly getting up and wandered into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and wash out her mouth, her legs felt like jelly, it had been a while since she had felt another's touch down there, and John was certainly talented, he knew how to please a women. As her mind flicked back towards earlier, she was surprised that her first time at doing, 'that' she thought shyly, had been reasonably successful, and she hadn't hate it as so many women seemed to, she didn't even mind swallowing his load, she realised, grinning at her dishevelled reflection, she idly ran her eyes over her body and decided, egotistically, it was no wonder John's attempts at putting a stop to their nightly activities were easily muted.

As she wandered back into the room, she watched John as he reclined on the bed suddenly snap to attention and sit up and turn towards her. She smiled briefly before reaching over and yanking his wife beater off the floor.

**-John's POV-**

John watched her bend over and pick up his white 'wife beater' off the floor and continue to walk towards him, his face fell into a frown, as he watched her confused, 'she didn't mean to throw him out now did she?' She smirked as if she could read his mind, chucking she came to a stop in front of him and reached up as he watched and slid the way to big white singlet over her head, it fell half way down her knee's, while it barely covered her chest, she quickly half climbed over him and yanked back the bed sheets before clambering under them, she sat back on a few pillows, her hair a dark purple black sheet around her head.

'Well are you going to join me?' Leslie finally spoke without actually looking at him.

John smiled, his face dimpling cutely and eagerly ripped back the covers and threw himself under them, before turning to Leslie and pulling her body into his arms, her eyes flew open in shock and she went rigid for a moment before she turned and snuggled against his bare chest. John watched as her eyes drifted shut before finally asking something that had been begging him all night.

'Leslie?'

'Yeah?'

'What was your mother's name?'

Her eyes slowly opened and she raised her green eyes to meet his blue ones

'Why?'

He shrugged 'I saw the picture of you two together and realised you'd never said...' his words drifted away as she kissed his chest before mumbling

'Her maiden name was Taylor and her first name was Lorie, when I changed my name, I wanted to change it to Lorie Taylor, but it would be too easy if my dad ever tried to find me, so I chose Leslie Taylor instead.'

'What was your name before you changed it?' john asked tentatively

'Josephine' she chucked and John couldn't help joining her, Leslie suited her much better

'Josephine was too girly for me, I was happy to change it; I don't feel like a Josephine, I'm a Leslie'

John didn't reply, instead he just kissed the top of her head and switched off the light and lay there smiling for a few minutes. He finally had the girl he loved in his arms, and she was willing to be there, he just hoped in the morning she would still be too...

**

* * *

**

So, they've all but slept together, and Leslie is slowly thawing towards the John, will things continue to work well or will the cold hard light of morning...or reality destroy everything? I guess I should know the answer to that as the author huh...whoops [; oh yes and review if you'd like to (:


	17. Rap vs Rockn'Roll

**Once again, all superstars mentioned own themselves; whilst Vince McMahan owns the WWE and all affiliated merchandise and such, so don't sue me whereas I own only Leslie, which I'm learning to be happy with. Oh and Florence and the Machine own the song 'Kiss with a Fist' **

_And I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I've been moving house, so can this chapter be taken as a truce to all those people who sent me messages demanding more, yes? No? Thanks you? Nah I love you all, thanks to everyone's who's reviewed and favourites and alerted, one day soon I shall do a specific shout out but for now enjoy chapter 17!_

_Peace, love and karma y'all (:_

**Chapter 17; Rap vs. Rockn'Roll**

**Leslie POV**

Leslie groaned as she felt the faint pounding in her head as she shifted slightly, preparing to awake. She froze when she felt a warm body next to her move in response, her eyes remaining closed while she racked her brain for information on who the hell she was sharing a bed with. After a moment she gave up, nothing was forthcoming, after inhaling deeply she pried open first one eye, the other popping open in surprise when she realised her head was resting on a incredibly toned chest, Leslie glanced up terrified, already knowing who's arms she lay wrapped in, but still panicking as her eyes struggled to focus on Johns sleeping features; memories of last night flooding back. She remembered everything, from taking body shots off everyone to dancing along to 'Bad Things' on top of the bar, it was her trade mark song, to the insane 'activities' she'd gotten up to last night with the guy who was currently tightening his arms around her, she squeaked lightly when Johns arms pulled her closer back towards him.

Glancing around the room, she saw her dress, his pants and her bra scattered between her other pieces of clothing and whimpered lightly. She had never been in this situation before, she needed to get away before John awoke and figure out where she stood.

She glanced up and saw that John was still sleeping peacefully, she began moving Johns arms from around her inch by inch, barely breathing, when she finally had it laying against the mattress, she slowly slid her limbs off and around from where they had been tangled with his and began to inch towards the edge of the bed. Sighing in relief when she finally swung her legs down off the bed, but her celebration was cut short when she felt the bed move behind her and a pair of strong arms wrap around her pulling her back against a chest vibrating with laughter.

'Nice try kid' Johns voice boomed, making her head ache and her jump, she winced lightly from the pain.

'Shit sorry, sorry' he whispered now, against her skin as he kissed her temple, 'but I wasn't going to let you run away on me again'

Leslie slowly turned in his arms until they were facing each other, she looked into his eyes and she watched the smile slowly slip from his face and dimples disappear, until it was replaced by a serious expression.

Just when she opened her mouth to speak 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett rang through the room, she winced and scrambled to grab the phone, from within her bag which was lying across the room, she reached it just before it went to voicemail.

'Hello' she answered breathlessly

'Leslie? Its Randy, we're training in half an hour, I'll meet you at your hotel room in 20 minutes?' Randy's voice cut through the fog in her head.

'Ummm' Leslie answered vaguely glancing around the room trying to spot a clock 'one moment' she pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced down at the screen, 'ok?'

'Ok I'll relay the message to John, we're car pooling there, see you soon'

Leslie hung up the phone and looked over at John who was watching her with an eyebrow cocked.

'I, uhm, I'm gonnna go jump in the shower' Leslie managed to get out before she raced out of the room, praying when she exited in a few minutes, John and his clothing would be gone. She listened as Johns ringtone went off seconds after she closed the door behind her and lent against it, shaking.

**John's POV**

John grabbed his shorts and slid them on, before looking around for his shirt, when he couldn't find it, he frowned momentarily, before realising that Leslie had worn it to bed the night before and hadn't returned it. He was only half listening to Randy as he told him to meet outside of Leslie room in 20 minutes.

'Ok I gotta go man, I need to take a shower, later' John stood staring at the door for a minute before sighing, he needed his shirt, he room was another 5 floors above Leslies' and he couldn't walk around half naked.

'Leslie' he called as he knocked, the water had finished running a few minutes ago, for a girl she was definitely quick in the shower 'Leslie?' he called again 'I need my shirt'

'Come in' Leslie called the nerves apparent in her voice to John. He told himself sternly that no what he wouldn't get distracted and needed to get back to his room before entering but he still couldn't help standing motionless at the sight of Leslie, with her hair in one long hank, dripping down her back as she stood clad only in a white towel while she did something to her eyelashes with some contraption.

'Your shirts there' Leslie said without turning away from the mirror. John walked over and picked up the shirt from beside Leslie on the vanity. He decided to pocket her panties too on the way out; he wanted them as a souvenir of their first night together, even if it was a little creepy.

John turned and wrapped a hand around her shoulder, ignoring her rigid under his touch and softly kissed her cheek before turning and leaving.

**Leslie POV**

Leslie flicked her hair over her shoulder and pulled on her favourite big black boots with silver buckles and lacing and huge thick 4 inch heels and grabbed her work out bag, she was wearing her favourite comfy red pleated tartan dress, knowing that it would feel nice to slip back into at the end of the day. She walked towards the door, hearing the knock announcing either Randy arrival or John's re-arrival.

Stepping through the door she saw Randy leaning against the wall with an aggressive frown on his face, 'great probably going to be an even bigger git then last night' Leslie thought to herself as she pulled her door shut behind her, noticing the way Randy's eyes flashed angrily at her she resisted huffing out a huge breathe just to piss him off and instead slung her bag over one shoulder, and mimicked his posture leaning against the wall with his arms cross and on leg in front of the each other and fixing him with a matching glare.

She didn't have to wait long for his attempt at a cold shoulder to fail 'what are you looking at midget?' he growled across at her, attacking her on an irrelevant subject.

Leslie couldn't resist laughing at that, sure when she wasn't wearing heels she only reached 5'10 but in her current heels she stood at 6'2, and Randy was only a few inches taller than her.

'Mind yourself meat head, or are you still sore about the fact a girl beat your ass so many times yesterday' she smiled dangerously at him

'No I have more of an issue with you being a whore and deliberately hurting my friend' he growled as he pushed himself off the wall.

'What the hell are you on about Orton' Leslie demanded bewildered.

'You and Adam last night, making a spectacle of yourself-'

'Dude we took shots off each other that isn't a capital offence, I also took one off Kelly Kelly and Cena and you took ones off people too and you're married!'

'Exactly!'

'Exactly what!' Leslie yelled as John rounded the corner and took in the scene of Leslie and Randy standing nose to nose and yelling in each other's faces

'...I don't actually know' Randy murmured as he rubbed his hand over the back of his head in embarrassment

'You're an idiot' Leslie couldn't help bursting out laughing at the faint blush of embarrassment on Randy's face.

'So whose car are we taking?'

'John's driving' Randy said, without looking at him as Leslie yelled 'shot gun'.

'What no! I always get shotgun!' Randy shot back immediately

Leslie laughed tauntingly in his face and she walked past him to the elevator, deliberately avoiding John's eyes, she still hadn't decided how exactly she wanted to proceed just yet.

'Too slow old man!' she called back as she pressed the down button.

'John' Leslie heard Randy whine 'you know I always get shot gun, tell her she doesn't get shot gun!'

Leslie turned back to see Johns reaction but he was just watching the two of them amused

'Seriously you two are like children, and it is true Randy you always get shot gun, so would it really kill you to go in the back seat just once?'

'What?' Randy exploded as Leslie and John looked on in glee, Leslie glanced over laughing at John as he watched Randy fume. She watched his face dimple and the mirth that was so obvious behind the blue of his eyes and remembered her epiphany from the night before. Deciding that while she was pissed at the time, she still felt exactly the same.

The elevator finally arrived and the trio moved into it, despite its cramped confines as it was already filled with 5 other people and a bell hop. Leslie and John ended up squished against a wall together while Randy was practically pressed up against the doors. Glancing down she glimpsed Johns hand hanging just a few inches from her own, looking up nonchalantly as the numbers flashed as the elevator continued its way down, she slipped her small hand into his feeling it quickly engulfed by the size and warmth of Johns, she realised that that for the first time in a long time she felt truly safe, John peeked over at her, subtly and they shared a secret knowing smile before the doors dinged open and the cramped confines of the elevator emptied quickly.

**-10 minutes later-**

Leslie sighed at the weak argument John was putting up in defence of his insistence that they listen to rap music while driving to the wrestling school gym she countered Johns remark that she was just 'judging it because it was rap' swiftly by bitingly retorting 'she wouldn't mind it was decent rap but it was bad rap'. But it was truly incredibly shit rap, something she suspected he knew and was listening to just to annoy her and Randy, for on this topic they agreed, John had bad music taste and rock always won over rap.

'John, I'm with Leslie on this, for god sake man, let her choose the tunes!'

'Holy cheeto's, you guys are agreeing on something? Didn't I just interrupt you two when you were about 2 seconds away from gouging each other's eyes out?'

Leslie shrugged 'I acknowledge two things, one Randy has better music taste then you and two he's a decent wrestler, apart from that, we disagree on everything.'

'Decent? I'm better then decent' Randy exclaimed angrily from the back seat, Leslie just fixed him with a stare at his impetuousness before quickly ejecting Johns CD and replacing it with the one Randy handed her, she smiled as 'Almost Easy' by Avenge Sevenfold crooned out.

'Wow you actually have decent music taste Randy!' Leslie said in surprise as she slapped Johns creeping hand away from the stereo.

'Jeez don't sound so surprised' Randy muttered as they pulled into the parking lot of the wrestling gym and spotted the huge crowd of fans waiting by the entrance.

'Oh boy' Leslie said wide eyed, as this was her first brush with a large number of fans, and no security to help out.

'Shit' Randy swore under his breath 'guess the secret got out, what do we do guys? Get out and get ripped to shreds or turn around and go to a different wrestling gym?'

'Too late' John answered as the edges of the fans spotted them sitting in their car 'smile' was all he said as he jumped out of the hummer and started towards the crush of screaming fans.

'Smile?' Leslie asked terrified over her shoulder to Randy who was exiting the vehicle.

'Yep, smile'

Leslie turned around and shrugged, she was too new to the WWE to have a fan base, she figured, she'd probably be able to slip past the crowd and hit the gym as she waited for John and Randy to escape from the crowd.

She smiled cruelly at that, as she sauntered towards the entrance, it wasn't until she heard a renewed bout of screaming that she realised her plan wasn't so fool proof, as the crowd surged at her, she resisted the urge to either curl up in a ball or start throwing punches.

'Will you take a picture with me Leslie! You're my new favourite diva, you kick butt!' a guy screamed excitedly as Leslie was frantically signing autographs.

'Umm sure' she said after glancing up and noticing both Randy and John watching her as they calmly signed autographs and took pictures with their crowds who were patiently waiting in a line. 'What the heck' she said to herself with a frown, why wasn't her crowd like that, she felt herself getting tugged this way and that, by fans that were desperate to get pictures with her.

'Need some help?' Leslie heard a deep voice ask in a Massachusetts accent

'Definitely' she squeaked out of dry throat, hearing John chuckle at her.

'Ok people to make this quicker, let's get everyone to form one line, and you can get your pictures taken and autographed by both of us at the same time ok?' Johns voiced boomed out, instantly capturing the crowd's attention which hastily complied and started merging with the line John had brought with him.

'What's your secret?' Leslie whispered out of the side of her mouth as John and Leslie posed together for a picture

'Be big, intimidating and a fan favourite, no one crosses you' he whispered back, as he straightened from hugging a little girl

**-An hour and a half later-**

'Wow' Leslie said as she rested against the wall of the gym and chugged down a bottle of water

'Yep' was the response she got from Randy who was sitting down against her knees 'man, I'm tired'

'Tired? All you had to do was hug women! Did you get groped by creeps? Noooo, you didn't so shut it' Leslie snapped back half heartedly

'Hey just because my fans are attractive doesn't mean anything' Randy countered just for the sake of it.

'Oh pfft' Leslie said as she kicked Randy off her shins and went to get changed.

Leslie exited the change rooms as she stretched out her arms, she was still sore and tired from yesterdays training and having just spent what felt like 3 hours in a mosh pit didn't help.

She closed her eyes and shook out her hair and continued walking. As she reached the ring, she couldn't stop a giggled from escaping her lips, John was in the middle of a 'downwards dog' yoga pose next to Randy who looked like he was sleeping.

**John's POV**

John heard Leslie's giggle and looked up grinning, knowing he looked ridiculous. He smiled as Leslie continued to hold his eyes sight and smile, gently, as she climbed into the ring. She smirked as she ran an appraising eye over the limp form of Randy Orton, she started to raise her foot when Randy's arm shot out and clenched around her ankle

'Don't even think about it' he spat out from between clenched teeth, as Leslie smirked down as him.

'What?' she asked innocently 'I was just going to wake you up, god paranoid much Orton'

'Don't-'

'Enough' John cut across Randy as he turned as 4 wrestlers he had recruited the day strode through the entrance. 'Ready?' he called, they all nodded 'ok get in here' John turned around to find Randy grinning and Leslie watching the men moving forwards warily.

'Any particular reason we're the only ones in the gym John?' she asked.

'Yeah, don't want anyone getting a preview of next week' he said as Randy walked over and greeted the men as if he were royalty. Leslie rolled her eyes and swiftly did the same; the 4 guys were called James, Dean, Warren and Mick.

'Now who wants to go first?' she queried, smirking as the men exchanged worried looks.

'Easy Leslie, play nice' he winked at her as his back was turned.

'Ok everyone warm up and when you're ready, say so and we'll get started. Leslie turned and claimed a small part of the ring for herself quickly, as the other men spread out and began to warm up ferociously, soon the gym echoed with grunting and panting as the 'recruits' worked to show just how fit they were. Leslie rolled her eyes as she finished her sit ups and push ups and stood up again, she slowly lets her legs part and slipped into a splits, smiling when she felt the familiar tug, she glanced up biting her lips as she caught Johns eyes as he was frozen staring at her while doing an exercise to loosen his arms and shoulders. Smiling wickedly she lent forwards until her stomach rested on the mat and arched her back up showing off her flexibility and tit's to boot, all without letting her eyes leave John's, he was completely oblivious as Warren began to kiss ass, saying how grateful he was for this opportunity, she looked down as she sat back up and rotated her body sideways loosening her abs.

Jumping up and down, she shook her head in amusement as she watched Randy showing off; powering up and down like a jack hammer on his knuckles in competition with the others. Leaning down she grabbed hold of her foot before stretching her other arm to grab hold on the ropes to steady herself as she brought her foot up above her leg, she looked down at the ground fighting to stay balanced, as she did the same with the other before glancing up once again, realising that not only was John watching her display of flexibility but they all were, ignoring the blush on her cheeks, she fixed each of them with a glare, the recruits all dropped their gaze quickly whereas as Randy smirked and ran his eyes over her before turning away, finally she ran her eyes over John's body which was just beginning to glisten with sweat and smirked as he did they same to her, she quickly shook her hair out and swung it up a high pony tail as she exited the ring and walked over towards the benches...

'Ok' Randy roared as he came to a halt moments later, his face impassive, with his arms folded over his chest next to John who was standing there casually with a smile on his face. Randy fixed each of the recruits with a glare, before glaring intensely at Leslie, who refused to look down.

'We are here, unfortunately,' he continued 'to train Leslie, as you know she's competing in a handicap match in a couple days against five members of Nexus, so Cena and I decided we really needed to prepare her, hence we needed more men, hence here you are. Now you are not allowed to go easy on her, you are not allowed to show her mercy, you are to execute all moves to the very highest of your ability' he began pacing as he fixed each other them with a glare 'you will not treat her different or gently or anything just because she is female, she can handle it and if she can't then she shouldn't be here, got it!' he roared, laughing as they all jumped.

'But have fun with it yeah' Leslie chirped as she tried to stuff away her laughter, the boys weakly smiled back at her, obviously worried about this.

'Let's go' John said as he turned and climbed into the ring, Leslie skipped around to her side and back flipped into the ring she smiled to herself, she knew she was showing off, nothing wrong with that, she told herself.

John was starting again, Leslie smiled as she stepped forward to lock arms, she knew John would be easy.

**-4 hours later-**

1...2...kick out Leslie swore in frustration, Randy wasn't going down easy, yet again and she needed to win and finish this already, she was nursing her arm; Randy had spent the last 9 minutes working on it. Leaning against the ropes, she summoned all her energy, tuned out the yelling from the boy's corner and ran forward and sank her knee into Randy's shoulder, he yelled out and tried to roll away, but Leslie quickly got him into a pin

1...no resistance

2...Randy was bucking weakly, trying to get his shoulder up.

3...She managed to keep Randy down as he began to move more violently and she had won, she rolled off him and lay on the mat, bathed in sweat and smiled, she hadn't had a break for the past four hours and dammit it felt good to lie still for just a moment, she turned her head to the side and watched as Randy assumed his viper pose, just waiting for her to stand up, well sod him, she was just going to lie there. Which she did, until she heard Randy thumping the ground repeatedly, John walked into her view path; standing with his back to Leslie and yelling at Randy to back off.

She smiled as John turned, shaking his head back and forth and leant down beside Leslie 'you ok'? He asked, concern clear in his voice

'Yep' Leslie said smiling broadly

'You gonna to get up?'

'Nope, don't think I can' she laughed at herself, she could manage to take on 6 fully (over) grown men for four hours straight, all with different ring styles and techniques but she couldn't manage to get herself to her feet, well that sure made sense. John chuckled with her before gripping her around her shoulders and hoisting her up, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist as they exited the ring.

John helped her over to where the other's were sitting, chugging down water and telling the medical staff of the gym to piss off. As soon as the women spotted Leslie, she was like a heat missal, clucking over her as she gingerly lifted Leslie arm this way and that, checking for severe damage.

'you seem to not be badly injured miss, just keep this ice pack on for 3 minutes then off for a minute and a half then back on etc., you wrestler's, what were they thinking matching a girl up against 6 guys' Leslie winced as the ice pack was pushed against her shoulder 'and you mister' the medic turned to Randy, who's eyes opened wide in shock 'what were you thinking huh? You were meant to be training the girl, not injuring her!

Randy's mouth opened and closed as he stood shocked as the little elderly lady continued to chew his ass out before striding off still yelling abuse into the air.

'Wow man you got told by grandma' John chuckled as he sat down next to Leslie.

Randy ignored him and turned to Leslie and nodded once 'you're ready' his dark eyes fixed on hers...


	18. Divas and Flowers

_Ok so I still don't own anything other than my story and my original character Leslie Taylor. John Cena, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, all other Diva's and Superstars all own themselves and Vince McMahan owns the WWE and all affiliated stuff and fluff. Oh and almost forgot, Florence and the Machine owns the song Kiss with a Fist, check out their music its awesome! _

_I apologise that it has been sooo long since I've updated, but I've recently moved house (might've already mentioned that,) and I've had some serious cases of writers block. I've also recently started an original love/romance story which is progressing ever so slowly, my muse has decided to bunk off completely lately hence lack of updates, but yes, it will be posted shortly on and if anyone has any desire to read it, I would be happy to post the link when I eventually publish it. Also, I've noticed with some stories where chapters are pumped out in quick succession the writing becomes mediocre and unimaginative, and personally I'd prefer to take my time and churn out some decent chapters, but with that said, this is my least favourite chapter out of the entire story its short, action less and quite simply, a filler, but don't worry, a much better, longer, awesome chapter will also be posted shortly afterwards so on that note, please enjoy the latest chapter of Kiss with a Fist (:_

_Wow longest A/N ever from me I'll shut up after the next four words and leave you to read._

_Love, peace and karma y'all (:_

**Chapter 18: Diva's and Flowers**

**-Leslie POV-**

Leslie cursed as she dropped her keys into a puddle of water while stumbling out of her car, 'fuck, just what I need' she grumbled under her breathe, making a face she reached her hand into the oily water and retrieved them before slamming her door shut and starting to jog towards the elevator with her duffle bag bouncing painfully against her leg. Huffing a sigh as she watched the numbers slowly ascend from 1 to 4 and wiping her hand on her jacket, she was oblivious to the footsteps of someone slowly approaching her. however as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, Leslie warily glanced over her shoulder glancing around, checking if there was anyone in the vicinity.

'Who's there?' Leslie called as she narowed her eyes focusing on what looked like a shadow of someone crouching behind a ticket machine.

'Damnit, I was trying to surprise you' John grumbled, standing up from his awkward crouch, he slowly walked towards Leslie as she watched her heart pounding in relief.

'John your way to big to hide, you should know that' Leslie smiled slightly as she heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears 'what are you holding behind your-' Leslie words were cut off as John's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

Forgetting about her oily hand and the late elevator Leslie lost herself in the kiss before slowly pulling away and hugging John while breathing in the distinct smell of his cologne mixed with the musky scentof his skin.

**-Johns POV-**

John smiled as Leslie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He was a little surprised, he's been half expecting either an attack or for the cold, marble robot to have reappeared, not for Leslie to have mellowed. He kissed her temple as he brought his right hand from behind his back, 'these were behind my back' he said as Leslie pulled away and her eye's landed on the huge bouquet of exotic flowers in his hand. She smiled as she leant forward and deeply inhaled the smells of her native home.

'They remind me of you, the women at the shop said their all Australia natives, I hope she wasn't just saying that to make a sale, I know stuff all about flowers...' he petered off as Leslie grinned.

'yeah, they're all aussi flowers, god they smell so good, it feels like forever since I've smelt eucalyptus leaves' she laughed 'never thought I'd miss that!'.

'So you really like them?' John asked shyly, ducking his head

'Yes! Really, I do, Cena look at me, I love them, they make me a little homesick, but thank you, it was actually sweet in a non corny, make me wanna barf kind of way' Leslie chuckled, she couldn't believe how nervous and unsure she made him. 'Plus, there's a good chance, these will be the only good thing to happen to me tonight, if Vince has decided he wants Nexus to win...' Leslie mumbled as she slipped back into her depression and frustration from earlier.

'That won't happen, if that's what he decides, well we'll just take a leaf out of Nexus's book, and jump script ok?' John frowned as Leslie nodded half heartedly without meeting his eye. He was desperately worried that Vince realised how pointless it would be to give Leslie to Nexus, they wouldn't use her talent to further her careers, she'd become a joke, eye candy; everything she hated.

**-40 minutes later-**

'And what's this one?'

'That's a bottle brush flower, I can't quite remember the Latin name' Leslie joked as she continued changing while the other diva's crowded around her bouquet of flowers. Who knew Australian native flowers had the ability to keep a room full of Divas fascinated for over 15 minutes?

'And this one?' Eve Torres questioned

'That's wattle, you should see it back home when they flower, everything turns yellow, it's beautiful'

And the red one?'

'That a hibiscus flower, jeez guys, they're just flowers!'

'Just flowers, just flowers! They are flowers from your native home given to you by a guy, so come on, tell us who was it, who put such caring loving thought behind it?' Kelly Kelly begged.

'No! I already said I ain't telling!' Leslie laughed as she joined the girls who were sitting around.

'I think it was Adam' Maryse said, her French accent strong.

'No way, it was so Kofi!' Alicia countered

'No, no you're both wrong it was Wade Barrett' Kelly Kelly said as Leslie was drinking a cup of water

'What!' Leslie spluttered in surprise as she tried not to choke

'Totally, he's so got the hots for, or it was Miz'

'Ok it was definitely none of them' Leslie half shouted, and groaned as they all began guessing again.

'Guys come on; the meetings going to start soon, let's move it', Leslie said as they grumbled and lazily began moving around the room.

'_All superstars and Diva's to the main conference room please, all superstars and Diva's to the main conference room' a voice rang out over the PA system_

'See told you, come on' Leslie stood and strode to the door, holding it open as the diva's filed past her giggling and gossiping. She rolled her eyes as she brought up the rear and Alicia fell into step with her to continue the guessing game.

Leslie tried not the sigh in boredom 'ok let me help you out, no, no and no for all of them! Give it up Alicia, I ain't telling'

'Your mean!'

"I know I am girl'

'Hey Leslie, how're you feeling about tonight?' Randy Orton asked as he fell into step beside her and Alicia.

'Oh thank god intelligent conversation...well kinda' Leslie said, half joking 'oh yeah, umm pretty good, we still don't know which way it's going, so I'll decide after we get our scripts, you?'

He shrugged in response as he spotted Alicia watching them 'I'm fine, excited, I love a challenge' he said with a smirk before picking up the pace and joining another group of superstars

'Oh my god its Randy Orton isn't it!' Alicia gushed in excitement as Leslie groaned.

'NO! I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. You're never going to guess. Give. It. Up!' she half shouted as they took their seats.

**-30 minutes later-**

Leslie fought the urge to yawn as Vince continued to drone on and on, glancing around the room, she smiled when she spotted a fair few Superstars and Divas hiding yawns behind their hands. She frowned wondering why his speech was taking so much longer than normal, before spotting John sitting with a Kofi and R-truth, she smiled as he laughed softly at something Kofi had said, before quickly averting her eyes, she really didn't want anyone she worked with knowing about whatever her and John had going, it was private and she wanted it to stay that way.

'Ok now for the main event tonight we have the promised match between five members of Nexus and John Cena, Randy Orton and Leslie Taylor, unless your reports are less than desirable. Randy, do you think she's ready?'

'Wait what!' Leslie sat up ramrod straight at this, what so now she had to pass inspection with Orton, what the hell?

'Yes Sir, both Cena and I feel she's ready and has been this entire time, I feel the real question is whether Nexus is ready for her and us' he said before turning to glare at the cluster of the Nexus boys.

Leslie watched as Wade slowly, and arrogantly stood up and drawled out 'we've spent the past few days working on our techniques sire, we feel no harm should come to the little lady, as long as she sticks to the script' Vince replied with a nod before going onto the next matter of business.

**-20 minutes later-**

Ok so everyone let's put on a great show tonight, please grab your scripts on the way out and learn your lines. If you have any queries you know where to find me.' Stephanie said from her seat next to Vince.

Leslie stood quickly and raced down to grab the script with her name on it, flicking towards her section she smiled quickly when she read the words 'Leslie get the pin' 'fuck yeah' she crowed out loud as she jumped up and down in excitement

'I'll take that as a good sign then' John's voice cut through her inner victory celebration and glancing up she saw all of Nexus and Orton watching her.

She smiled smugly as she nodded, looking directly at Wade with happiness apparent on her face. She watched as he glared back before turning and storming off.

'Thank god, I don't think I could handle being around that many gits all of the time, plus y'know I like my freedom and-'

'And you play shit with others' Randy finished for her; she playfully glared at him in response before being distracted by John's ominous tone 'uh oh' you're not going to like this, we have a promo with them...and Wade kisses you...'

'WHAT!' Leslie exploded as she ripped John's script out of his hands and furiously scanned the page for what he was referring to while a few members of Nexus did the same and chuckled ominously.

'Fuck!'

'Fuck'

'Fuck yeah!' Randy laughed before shutting his gob as both Leslie and John glared at him.


	19. Fiery Diva

Ok so again, I own only Leslie Taylor and my story, I have no claim or ownership on any superstars or Divas mentioned or tbh anyone living, they own themselves. Vince McMahan owns all the WWE brands and affiliated. Florence and the Machine owns the song Kiss with a Fist which I have borrowed for inspiration and a story name.

Enjoy the chapter everyone, I'll try and update again real soon (:

Peace Love and Karma (:

**Chapter 19: Fiery Diva**

**-Leslies POV-**

Leslie paced the hallway as she watched the crew set up the equipment for their promo with Nexus tonight while idly wondering if the writers had it in for her...

'Leslie, you ready?' John's words pulling her head out of the clouds.

'Yeah sorry zoned out' she replied with a smile as she glanced at her reflection and tugged at her hat to pull it lower. She was too agitated up to appreciate the new outfit the style department had given her, but she knew the new matching khaki 'desert attire' short shorts and ripped up top suited her, her normal black wrestling boots adorning her feet and her trademark akubra cowboy hat was jammed over her straightened locks.

'Ok you two, you know what to do? We don't want a repeat of next week so no jumping script ok?' the director eyeballed them with a warning glare.

Leslie fought the urge to roll her eyes 'you might want to tell Nexus that, I think if you were present you would know that it was them who jumped script not me' Leslie retorted angrily.

'Don't worry; we're already under strict orders from Mr. McMahan darlin'. We'll treat you well when we win tonight' Wade drawled as he walked towards the set, flanked by Slater and Sheffield.

'Still haven't learnt to read then Wade? Jeez I thought between the seven of you, you would be able to pull enough literacy together to know that I win tonight Wade, I get the pin and I will not be joining your group!' Leslie fired back.

Wade smiled belligerently as he towered above the outraged Leslie.

'Yes well, as you should know, things don't always go to plan Leslie, and we look forward to seeing you as a member of our group'.

'If you think for one second-'

'ok everyone get to your places' the directors voice cut across Leslie and Wade smirked as she growled in frustration and yanked the door plastered with the fake 'Women's Locker Room' sign open and stepped inside to wait.

'ok see you later Kelly Kelly' Leslie smiled brightly as she stepped out of the door into the camera's view and started walking down the corridor before coming to an abrupt stop, her face transforming into a glare. The camera quickly panned out to see what had brought her to a halt and showed the hulking figure of Wade standing in front of her with Tarver flanking his left and Heath Slater on his right, effectively blocking the entire corridor.

'How you doing tonight my feisty diva and future member of Nexus?' Wade asked leering at her.

'I'm doing just great Barrett, just counting the minutes until I get to kick all of your asses actually. Leslie retorted fixing them with a menacing glare "how are you dim witted puppets doing this fine evening?' Leslie asked sarcastically. Wade smirked as he leaned in close, planting one against the wall on the side of Leslie so she couldn't run away causing her to step back slightly with a disgruntled look on her face. The camera continued to roll as Leslie glared at Barrett and turned only to find her other path blocked by Tarver, before turning back to face Wade with a sigh.

'We're doing just fantastic, in fact we're even better just being around you' Leslie glared up at him and crossed her arms across her chest as Wade leaned in...

'Barrett' John called striding forward as the camera followed his arrival, standing next to Leslie he copied her pose; arms crossed and a dogged glare as Wade backed away a pace or two.

'What do you want Barratt, I won't have you harassing my partner, whatever you have to say to her you can say to me'.

'You just gonna take that Leslie, does he call the shots now, the big man, your just a puppet, isn't that what you wanted to avoid?' Leslie stepped in front of John and planted her hands on her hips.

'Fine then Barratt, you got something to say then say it already!' Wade smirked clearly as the camera took in the leers fixed on Slaters and Tarver's face before apparently any of them could react leant forward and pulled Leslie face towards him as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Leslie focused to the faint noise fans screaming in disbelief as they watched the live streaming and counted as she struggled to wait the few seconds she was supposed to before she pulled away and attempted to punch Barrett 1...2...3... Leslie pulled away and wiped her hand across her mouth, disgust clear on her face, lunging forward she felt Johns hands wrap around her waist and hold her back as she tried to punch Barrett who was walking backwards watching her, chuckling deeply.

'We're look forward to you joining Nexus soon Darlin' he called his lilt prominent.

'Leslie you can't, you know if we touch them they'll go running to Vince and demand you be automatically drafted to Nexus' John said loudly for the camera.

Leslie stopped struggling and stood glaring at the members of Nexus as they camera filmed them running away before they switched back to John cradling Leslie in his arm as she seethed.

'And cut' the director called as Leslie started yelling for a bottle of mouth wash and stormed off...

**-2 hours later-**

****Ringside Commentary****

'_Cole we are in for a huge match tonight, as you saw earlier, both sides are very eager to win. Team Cena, Orton and Taylor are hoping to get the pinfall so that the newest Diva, Leslie does not have to join Nexus and-'_

'_And team Nexus are just as eager, if not more to win so that Leslie __**does**__ have to join Nexus, and can you blame them King? She is an incredible wrestler; I mean how many Divas' do you know of who have competed as the only female in a mixed tag team match? More so against a group of men which are enemies of the entire locker room and through reckless behaviour and intimidation have almost everyone too scared to go against them. And from what we saw earlier it seems as the leader of Nexus has more than a professional interest in Miss Taylor'_

_King chuckles 'too right Cole, can we get a replay of what happened earlier between members of Team Nexus and Team Leslie, oh yes and here it is...'_

'_Would you look on the face of John Cena he looks absolutely-'_

'_Are you kidding me, look at Leslie Taylor's face! I would have liked to have seen that punch connect, but we will next when Raw returns with our Main Event next...'_

**-Leslie POV-**

Leslie watched the replay as she waited in the Women's Locker Room for her call to go, listening to the crowd react as they had earlier. She started pacing before stopping and burying her face in the flowers John had given her, she couldn't get the dirty taste out of her mouth despite washing it out with mouthwash at least 3 times but the flowers aroma helped distract her.

'Miss Taylor, you're up next, please head to the gorilla' a stage hand called through the door.

'Ok thanks' Leslie shouted as she snatched up her hat before taking in one last inhale and running down to the gorilla.

Walking into the Gorilla last, the tension was incredibly apparent, striding past the Nexus group to reach John and Randy, she fought the urge to give them the finger as a couple of them wolf whistled. She sighed in relief when their music came on and the Nexus group headed out seconds later.

'Are you sure your ok to go out first Leslie?' John asked

'Yeah I'll be fine, I just want to get this over with.'

'Yeah unfortunately, it's gonna take approximately 20 minutes to get over with' Randy said as he read through the script one last time.

'Helpful Randy' Leslie snapped as the nerves she'd been struggling to fight winning.

'Sorry' he mumbled, Leslie sighed 'sorry too'. She glanced at John who hadn't spoken and was pale with worry; she reached out a hand towards the Champ.

'John it will be ok, it's been written we win, Sheamus doesn't interfere for once and Nexus comes out with the worse end of the stick. It'll be ok, you and randy will be ok, it will be painful but I also will be _ok._'

'You're up Leslie' the media guy shouted as he waited to start her music and cut across the gloating of Nexus.

'Ok comin-' Leslie felt a hand tighten around her wrist as she turned towards the curtain, turning to face John with a questioning look in her face. Her unspoken question was answered as he pulled her towards him, rapidly tilting her head up as the warmth from his tongue barging into her mouth and warming her entire being, his tongue caressed hers once flicking lightly over the tip of her piercing before releasing her. Leslie shook her head, stepping towards the curtain again, blushing at the unexpected public display of affection in front of Randy though secretly glad to have replaced the taste of Barrett with Johns.

'Dude when did that-?'

'Shut it Randy'

'...and that is why we, the Nexus are going to win tonight and lovely little Leslie will be ours-' Barrett's words were cut off by the sudden thunder like sound of the didgeridoo at the start of Leslie music and she walked slowly out, hearing the crowd cheering for her. The scowl disappeared from her face as she looked out at the crowd, replaced by a smile as she executed a quick front flip at the top of the ramp while holding her hat onto her head before running down the ramp and up the stairs onto the rope apron while the referee ushered the Nexus into their corner. She turned to face the ramp and threw up her hands again as the crowd began chanting her name and quickly back flipped over the ropes into the ring. She turned to face Nexus as she walked into a corner and John's music roared through the arena and he saluted the crowd before he ran down the ring and slid in easily continuing his normal working of the crowd which was already incredibly revved up.

He joined her in the corner, clapping her on the shoulder as he spoke to her, obviously reassuring her for the camera and crowds while Randy's music blasted out and he slowly stalked out into the crowds view, Leslie smiled as she heard a response that even rivalled Cena reaction. Randy was turning into a crowd favourite despite even despite being a heel.

Leslie stood in the corner as John and Randy began bickering about who would go first, she heard the bell ring and pushed both of them onto the apron, as the script called for. Turning around she ducked under a kick from Heath Slaters before hitting him with a swift DDT, climbing on top of his body she began to punch him as he struggled to block, the ref pulled her off after a minute but Leslie went straight back in, grabbing his arm she yanked him up so he was sitting up before dropping down onto the mat she wrapped her legs around his torso, locking her feet together, squeezing his diaphragm stealing his breathe.

Leslie leant back putting more pressure onto him as the referee asked him if he wanted to tap, when Slater shook his head, Leslie worked to apply even more pressure, raising her body off the mat, just supporting herself on her arms she squeezed before rapidly unwrapping her legs and pushing herself to her feet, turning away she bounced off the ropes, using the momentum she slammed her knee into his forehead, before dropping down and rolling him into a pin.

'_And kick out at two'_, _Michael Cole yelled,' Slater managed to get his shoulder off the mat just in time, I cannot believe what we are seeing here King, Leslie is having no trouble staying in charge of this entire match up!_'

Leslie growled in frustration. Before stepping behind his prone body and wrapping her arms around his head into a face lock, she placed one foot between his two legs and hooked one, before cocking her knee against his back. Yanking his head back making him yell out in pain, she balanced as she used her leg to pull his outwards, her arms to keep his head pulled backwards and her knee mashed up against his back in a modified stretch plum.

She smiled and looked up when she heard the crowd chanting her name and pulled his head back even harder, making him yell out, glancing over she smirked as she watched the other four in his corner stretching their hands out desperate for a tag.

'no such luck boys!' she yelled as she tightened the face lock, quickly releasing her legs hold on him, Leslie switched into a headlock before deliberately falling on her butt and bringing his head into connection with the mat, panting from the exertion she watched, satisfied as his body arched up and off the mat in pain. Glancing into her corner, she saw both John and Randy watching her and the other corner like hawks.

As Slater's hand reached back and feebly tried to break her hold, she decided to lets the others have a go and save some energy for later. Grabbing one of his hands she jumped to her feet then twisted under it putting him into a wrist lock. Slater cried out as she kicked his back and knees to get him to stand, he slowly rose to his feet, and Leslie yanked him into her corner where she quickly tagged Randy in before slipping under the ropes.

Leslie watched as Randy effortlessly wore the already tired Slater down for a further 3 minutes, but just as he was about to execute a punt to his head, Gabriel manoeuvred out of his way, wrapping a hand around his knee and dragged him into the Nexus corner. Jumping into the ring, Otunga and Sheffield began beating on him as Slater slowly crawled over to Barrett who tagged himself in, ignoring the yelling referee.

'_well it seems the tables have turned in the favour of Nexus Cole, as Randy Orton is being put through hell by Wade Barrett at this moment, hitting Orton with a double knee backbreaker' King yelled through the sound system. As the Lovely Leslie and John Cena try to get the crowd going to help get Orton back on his feet, will they come back in this match up, find out after this break..._

'Come on Randy!' Leslie yelled from her corner as Randy started to fight back, trading blows with Barrett, before hitting him with a DDT and tagging John in. Leslie smiled at the roar from the crowd as John quickly ran in and began hitting Wade with multiple flying clotheslines and shoulder blocks sending Wade to the mat.

He put Barrett into a Waist Lock for a few minutes, then turned it into a suplex, Barrett lay sprawled at his feet as he smirked while reached down and pulled him across his shoulders before executing the Attitude Adjustment with ease. Leslie stretched her arm forward as much as possible as John turned towards her for a tag which was easily achieved.

Diving forwards, Leslie picked up Wades leg and watched the referee get to two before he kicked out, Leslie rolled away growling in annoyance, grabbing his hands she began to slowly drag him towards a corner, climbed up onto the top of the ropes while hastily positioning herself, turning to face the crowd she flung her arms up listened to them roar and launched herself off the ropes, twisting her body in mid air before hitting Barrett with a shooting star and rolling into a cover...

'_One, two, three_' the crowd screamed as Leslie music began to play and she rolled away sitting on her knees in surprise, she hadn't expected Wade to give it up like that just yet, she was meant to lose control of the match before gaining it back...

'_amazing, our Diva "the lovely Leslie", managed to get the pin, which due to a stipulation, she was the only one able to do so on her team and pick up the win, a victory for Cena has got to an important things, as in just days he will be going into an elimination match against Nexus' Michael Cole exclaimed excitedly._

'_that was an incredible match, I think even Mr. McMahan will think twice before messing with this Diva in the future, but what do we have happening now?"_

Jumping up, she raised her hands in victory and back flipped as she smiled jubilantly, turning slowly she froze as she spotted Skip Sheffield, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and David Otunga a mere meter away from her. Quickly dropping her hands into her now trademark boxer stance she smiled grimly as they stopped dead, having been caught red handed, Orton and Cena quickly ducked under the ropes to join Leslie in the ring and watched from either side of Leslie as Nexus exited the ring. Before stopping a few meters away all of them glancing towards Barrett who was still in the ring, lying unconscious behind them, John and Randy jumped down from the ring to continue to chase Nexus from the arena.

Leslie turned to continue celebrating her win with the crowd, just in time to see a massive boot aimed for her head. Ducking she avoided it narrowly but failed to see the fist coming towards her and winced at the harsh pain that sparked as it connected with her face stumbling backwards from the force, she glared at Wade Barratt as he stalked towards her. Holding onto her jaw she glared up at him. She refused to give him any satisfaction of seeing her in pain or fear but when he grabbed hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back she couldn't help crying out, unable to move she watched the crowd watch her in the ring, glancing to her right she glimpsed Randy and John as they were fighting the other Nexus members and holding their own. Reinvigorated Leslie twisted around despite the pain managing to boot Barrett in the stomach but her comeback was short lived as he bodily picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Barratt turned to face the ramp where Nexus, Orton and Cena were still fighting, smirking broadly he waited to get there attention as Leslie struggled to break his hold her arm and leg.

'_what do we have here, it seems that even though this match is over, Nexus is not willing to let go of Leslie just yet and the sassy diva has found herself in a very precarious situation with Barrett waiting to perform his move "Waste Land"!"_

After a few moments Orton and Cena finally clued into the abnormally loud screaming from the crowd, both turning to gap at Wade standing with a screaming and kicking Leslie slung over his shoulders. In the same instance they both began sprinting towards the ring with Nexus hot on their heels. Barratt frowned worried about the lead the two had over Nexus. Leslie sensed his distraction through his weakening grip on her arm and leg. Taking advantage she twisted, managing to slam her elbow hard into his jaw, grunting in pain and his attention once again focused of Leslie Barrett tried to ignore the throbbing and stop her from escaping his grip but Leslie managed to slither down his side and back away a few paces towards the other side of the ring, watching as Barrett turned towards her a trickle of blood seeping down his chin. Roaring with anger Wade dove forwards at Leslie. Leslie screamed as she tried to duck to one side but felt Barrett's hand yank on her hair and pull her back harshly against the ropes.

"_this is just getting worse and worse, King, every time it looks like Leslie is getting some control back, Barrett manages to take it right back, this is painful to watch!"_

"_Yes and help is looking far away as Orton and Cena are struggling to break through the Nexus ranks to reach Leslie in the ring."_

Clenching her teeth Leslie began to hit at Barrett's body as he held her away from him, her hair still wrapped painfully around his hand. She blinked as she heard the roar of the crowd wondering what caused it she turned to see Randy and John slid into the ring on either side of her and tackled Barrett. Knowing that Nexus close behind, Leslie turned to face the four men who were climbing into the ring when suddenly music blared through the arena and out came a running R-Truth and John Morrison.

Quickly executing a backbreaker on Justin Gabriel the first to reach her, Leslie traded blows with Heath Slater before hitting him with a body slam as R-truth and John Morrison slid into the ring and went after Tarver and David Otunga. John and Randy were both fighting Young and Sheffield together. Leslie watched as Tarver sent R-truth over the ropes and turned towards an unsuspecting Morrison. Without thinking she sprinted forwards and hit Tarver with a one handed bulldog. Glancing around her, she noticed that only Tarver and Barrett were still in the ring. Kicking the crap out of Tarver as he rolled around in pain she made slow, painful, well on his side progress towards the ropes until with a final boot he dropped to the ground outside of the ring to join Gabriel, Slater, Otunga, Young, and Sheffield.

Leslie and John smiled at each other as Morrison left the ring to heckle the limping Nexus members up the ring with R-Truth. Turning to watch Randy 'play' with Barrett they gasped in shock as Randy set up a RKO but at the last minute, Barrett managed to plant his hands on his shoulders and shove him off, grinning he turned blindly only to be met with a hard boot to the head by Leslie who then grab hold of him as he stumbled and hit him with a final DDT.

Leslie music began to pump out for a second time, she smiled as John and Orton stood on either side of her and each grabbed a hand of hers and raised them in victory, once before they each went and stood on a turn buckle, John doing his Word Life Pose while Randy struck his Viper pose, as the cameras filmed Leslie grabbed her hat and climbed back into the ring before climbing onto the second rope and doing a back flip off then throwing up her hands again smiling as the photography teamed snapped pics of the victorious trio...


End file.
